Broken
by preciouslittletoonette
Summary: Post-Chameleon. The peacock miraculous as we all know was damaged. But by what exactly? During a battle with an akuma, Ladybug and Chat Noir come face-to-face with a new foe that's intentions are anything but pure. And those intentions are made even clearer when cracks appear on their miraculouses. As we know, if not taken care of, the endgame may be fatal. Bad summary, will change
1. Chapter 1: It started as normal

**I've hit a dead end with 'A past meant to be forgotten, but while rereading it, it did give me a new story idea.**

Chapter 1: It started as normal

It was a bad day.

Marinette sat under the staircase, ignoring the crowd that had begun to form around Lila and continued drawing in her sketchbook.

She was taking the high road, just like Adrien said.

She gently chewed the tip of her pencil in thought as she tried to grasp how she wanted the design to look like. Gabriel would be hosting another fashion competition and Marinette had wanted to get a head start.

Laughter was heard and Marinette shut her eyes and ears to block out the sound. She needed to remain calm so she wouldn't attract any akumas. She slammed her book shut and stalked outside, glancing at a smirking Lila before retreating outside.

Lila had kept her threat up and soon, all her friends were turned against her. Not even Alya sat with her anymore.

She stepped down the steps, book in her arms before sitting down.

She tentatively touched her earrings, the only things, Tikki included, that brought her comfort. Being Ladybug brought her comfort in the currently dark time of her life. Chat Noir was still there for her, cat puns and all. It made her saddening life much more bearable.

" Hello Marinette!"

Marinette winced as she heard Lila approaching her. Maybe if she walked fast enough, she may just narrowly avoid her.

" Don't bother running, don't want your _friends_ thinking you're cold-hearted or something", Lila said smirking.

That had stung, much more than Marinette had liked to admit.

" What do you want Lila?", Marinette asked coldly.

" Oh nothing. I just like seeing you like this, alone... with no one to comfort their 'everyday Ladybug'", Lila said rolling her eyes," Pathetic really. I mean, look at you sitting around like the nobody that you are".

" At least my popularity is based on truth!", Marinette exclaimed.

Lila stumbled back and missed the steps, much to Marinette and everyone else's horror, and fell.

" Ouch!", Lila yelled," My ankle! Marinette how could you do this to me!".

" Wha-"

" Oh my gosh, Lila! Are you okay?!"

Her classmates dashed past her in worry of Lila's injury. Rose held her hand in support as she let the tears roll down her face. She yelled in pain as Max touched her ankle.

" Oh my, we should get her to a nurse", Max said urgently.

" Need any help, Lila", Kim said," I could pick you up".

" Oh how very kind of you, Kim. Please", Lila said.

Kim picked her up and the rest of the class followed in worry. Marinette was still stock still on the staircase before glancing at Lila who smiled evilly at her before continuing her 'wails of pain'. Marinette swallowed a growl before turning back-

-to find Alya.

" Girl! What were you thinking?!", Alya exclaimed.

Marinette winced at the exclamation. There were various dents nowadays in her and Alya's friendship, all given by Lila of course.

" I-"

" How could you let your jealousy get the best of you! Lila's only trying to be your friend and you go ahead and push her down the stairs!", Alya exclaimed.

" I didn't push her!", Marinette argued.

Every time she yelled, her heart broke even further.

" Marinette, what is up with you these days?", Alya said as she stepped to her friend.

" Well, let's see, my best friend abandoned for starters", Marinette said bitterly.

It was unlike her, of course, but how would you feel if your friend, your BEST FRIEND abandons you.

Before Alya could start up her rant, Marinette turned and walked away from the school, face red and fuming. She needed some space to blow off some steam, hopefully before any akumas get to her. The park... it sounded like a good idea, she will go there.

Unbeknownst to Marinette, someone followed her after witnessing everything that had gone on.

Marinette collapsed on the bench, hand on her face as she took several deep breaths. It seemed like Hawk Moth was sluggish today, Marinette noticed, since no akumas had followed her since she left school.

The sound of her purse opening up alerted her," Marinette", Tikki said softly.

" I don't know what to do anymore, Tikki, everything is just so complicated", Marinette said softly, almost hopelessly.

" Don't give in Mari, I'm sure you'll figure something out", Tikki said encouraging," Liars always get tangled in their own webs".

" I know Tikki but I can't just sit around and let her ruin my life even further", Marinette ranted," I wish I could just expose her, tell everyone that they've been deceived and hope things get back to normal".

Marinette breathed in deeply as she tried calming herself. No use turning into an akuma, it might make her situation at school much worse. And Chat... she'd have to fight her partner. She did not settle well with that thought.

Marinette closed her eyes and sighed," I wish things weren't so difficult right now", she said softly.

" Marinette"

Her eyes snapped open, the last person she expected to see, or hear for that moment, was staring at her with uncertainty.

" A-A-Adrien", Marinette said softly.

" Mind if I sit?", Adrien asked softly.

" Uh... sure", Marinette said hesitantly.

The two sat in silence for a short time, neither knowing what to say. Adrien fiddled nervously with his ring, glancing once at his pocket to see Plagg glaring at him to hurry up.

" I... I saw what happened with Lila earlier", Adrien said softly.

" I'm pretty sure everyone did", Marinette said bitterly," I wish I could just expose her ALREADY!".

" But she could get akumatized! She could get hurt or worse, hurt everyone else!", Adrien exclaimed.

" What about me?"

Adrien stared, really stared at Marinette, who was downtrodden by his exclamation, realising he didn't take her into place.

" What about me?", Marinette repeated, her crush thrown out of the window," What if I get akumatized? Are you going to tell- no ask her to take the high road too?", she said bitterly.

" Mari-"

" Not everyone redeems, Adrien. Some only become worse", Marinette said getting up," I only hope you're right. But I'm going to confront her about this, whether you join me or not".

" But-"

" Heroes are only destroyed by allowing villains to get away with their crimes. I'm done with all this Lila drama. I'm sick of my FRIENDS looking at me like I'm the new Chloe", Marinette ranted before she began breathing slowly," I need to go".

Adrien stood up and tried to talk to her again until the familiar sound of screams and evil laughter were heard.

"Akuma", Marinette and Adrien said in unison.

" Let's- huh", Adrien paused as he noticed Marinette had already left.

" Damn, left with just saying a few words. Such a Ladybug move, huh", Plagg said cackling.

Adrien frowned," Not funny Plagg. She's hurt", he said.

" Yeah! By you", Plagg said accusatory.

Adrien sighed," I'll just have to talk to her after the akuma battle" Adrien said ducking behind a bench," Plagg, claws out!".

Chat Noir scanned the area quickly before going in the direction of where the akuma went. But unbeknownst to the hero, another enemy lurked deep in the shadows.

A figure roughly around Marinette and Adrien's height walked from out the shadows, glaring at the cat superhero with a mad grin on his face. Their body fazed and glitched as they continued staring in the direction of the hero. Their body seemed almost non-real like... a ghost.

" **_Tikki... Plagg... I've found you..._**"

End of Chapter 1

**I promise you, the rest of the story won't be as bad as this. Please review and I hope you enjoyed this. See you next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2: Null and Void

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed so far. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Null and Void

Ladybug landed swiftly atop the building, gazing down at the newest akuma. The heroine frowned, recognising the victim already.

" Lila", Ladybug groaned.

Sometimes, Marinette wonders if Lila willingly lets the akuma akumatize her. If so, it wouldn't shock the hero. After all, with Lila revealing her true colours to her, make no mistake that the Italian girl was evil.

" Lila again", Chat Noir groaned as he landed next to Ladybug.

" Unfortunately", Ladybug muttered," Let's get this over with".

The superheroes left the roof towards the battle, unbeknownst to the real danger they were in as the ghostly figure stepped out of the shadows.

" **When can we strike?...**", they asked no one in particular.

It was silent for a short moment before the figure spoke again," **Okay...**".

" Lila, you can't get mad every time things don't go your way. This is the 5th time!", Ladybug exclaimed.

" Don't call me Lila! My name is Revenger!", the akuma roared.

" It's like Hawk Moth is getting less and less creative with their names", Chat Noir quipped," Cataclysm!".

Ladybug stood to the side to avoid the destroyed road. She watched with bated breath as her partner fought Lila until she felt a chill travel up her spine.

" Something's wrong", Ladybug muttered before shaking her head," Focus Ladybug, LUCKY CHARM!".

A mirror fell into Ladybug's hand, prompting her to look about for a solution. But much to her panic, she found nothing. She gazed down at her hand and noticed only the mirror and her own body showing colour.

Ladybug frowned deeper and slowly raised the mirror up to her face, gasping as she saw the ghostly figure behind her.

" What the hell?!", Ladybug spun much faster than anticipated but the figure had disappeared.

Her heart raced, she could've sworn she saw someone behind her.

" M'lady, I'm about to transform back soon! We could really use that lucky charm right now!", Chat exclaimed.

" There's something wrong!", Ladybug exclaimed.

" What do you mean there's something wrong?!"

" I can't see anything that can help!", Ladybug said frantically.

Chat managed to trap Lila before running off to Ladybug's side. He breathed heavily as he bent over tiredly.

" What's wrong?", Chat asked.

" I used my Lucky Charm and this mirror popped up. I tried to see how it can help us defeat Lila but nothing is showing up until I lifted it up to show that some... ghost thingy is watching me!", Ladybug said looking around.

Chat narrowed his eyes," That's... really weird. Maybe it's a sign or something", he said.

Ladybug narrowed her eyes as well, looking deeply into the mirror," Maybe it isn't Lila we should be worrying about", she muttered.

Wearily, they took the akumatized object and broke it, allowing the akuma. Ladybug purified before releasing it from her yoyo, then allowing her cure to take place.

" Miraculous Ladybug!"

Lila looked up and groaned as she saw Ladybug and Chat Noir before her.

" Yeah, we're not happy either", Ladybug snapped.

The heroes felt a chill as they felt someone move past them in a flurry, but saw no one. Chat looked around, slightly on edge after the lucky charm result.

" Well, aren't you gonna help me home or what?", Lila said impatiently.

" I... think you can manage", Chat Nor jumped in before Ladybug could yoyo the girl across Paris," Shall we go m'lady?".

" Let's go...", Ladybug said quietly before she and Chat ran to the roofs, far from the teen.

The figure watched them from the alleyway," **I think it's time we made our presence known, Null**", he said almost emotionlessly.

Ladybug and Chat jumped from roof to roof and were about to separate until the latter stopped in his tracks, which his partner noticed.

" Is everything okay Ch-", Ladybug's questioned was muffled as Chat placed a hand on her mouth and a finger against his own lip. Ladybug watched as his leather cat ears sprang to life and began twitching.

He heard something.

Their eyes scanned the area warily, backs to each other as they were ready for a fight.

" I swore I heard someone running behind us", Chat muttered.

" Maybe... it's just your imagination", Ladybug said reassuringly, trying to forget her own gnawing worry.

" **Maybe it's just your reality**"

" Chat, look out!", Ladybug exclaimed as a double-sided scythe was thrown towards them.

They both swiftly dodged it, going into backflips before stopping in a battle stance as a dark chuckle was heard.

A figure fazed through the wall, head down as his body fazed from opaque and transparent in a mere few seconds. Their suit was pure white with black tendrils crawling up his arms and leg. Their hair was a messy jet black that covered their stern grey eyes. Instead of a eye mask, they had everything below the eyes covered with a mouth mask.

" **Well well well, Tikki and Plagg... it's been too long... too long since we've last seen each other**", the figure looked at Ladybug and Chat Noir in distaste," **Quite young, aren't they? Did you honestly think I'd go easier on them if they were the same age as me? Oh no... my bloodlust goes much further than that. Remember Hippolyta? I'm sure you do...**** Consider that... a warning**", he growled.

Chat and Ladybug shuddered as he referred to them by their kwami's names instead of their hero names, meaning he was aware of them.

That was not good... not good at all.

" Who are you?!", Ladybug exclaimed.

The figure smirked," **My name is Void or at least... that's what my kwami said it was... I'm male if you can't tell, approximately a... around your age if not older, much older... and I'm here for your kwamis who owes me a debt**", he said as he casually twirled his scythe," **So why don't you hand them over and we can forget this entire interaction ever happened... hmm...**"

" Over our dead bodies!", Chat exclaimed as he threw his baton.

" Chat NO!", Ladybug screamed.

The baton merely flew right through Void, who stared unimpressed at Chat Noir's attempt at an attack. Without looking back, Void caught the baton and stared at it.

" **Tt~ do you always rush into things. I made you a peaceful offer and you clearly declined it. Null was right. Taking it from your dead lifeless corpse is so much easier**", Void growled.

He swinged his scythe at them, but in a nick of time, the two heroes dashed and made it for lower ground. Void growled before disappearing from sight, allowing Chat's baton to fall down towards them.

Chat's ring beeped, three minutes left on the timer as he and Ladybug, who had four minutes left, backed against each other while they kept lookout for Void

" **Y'know, this would've been over a lot sooner if you would just comply**", Void sang as he appeared a few feet away.

" Never!", Ladybug exclaimed.

" We won't let any harm come to Paris!", Chat yelled.

Void chuckled," **You honestly think I care about Paris. It's just another city, in another land. One I'm familiar with, but one I certainly don't give a _shit_ about. No cutie. I'm here to settle an old deal. My folks may have fallen for their kind... but I'll never forget that day...**", he growled before going back into a calm exterior," **So... still feel like fighting... hmm...**".

Ladybug and Chat remained glaring at him and in a fighting stance. Void sighed,' _Another generation_ _bites the dust_', he thought.

" **Alright then. Your mistake. Let's dance**"

End of Chapter 2

**Shorter than intended but oh well. I hoped you guys liked Void**** so far. See you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Standstill

Chapter 3: Standstill

Alya stood outside of the school as she recorded the latest story Lila had to tell for the Ladyblog. She was fascinated with Lila's stories and wanted to share it amongst all her followers and friends. So far, everyone loved Lila.

Except Marinette.

Alya found herself becoming exasperated at the memory of her best friend, leaving school right after injuring Lila, and not even having the audacity to not apologise to the poor girl. She just left with no greetings and a sour look.

It left Alya wondering if she even knew her best friend at all.

" EVERYONE LOOK OUT!!"

Alya looked up in surprise to find two bodies soaring towards them before landing inside the school courtyard with a loud crash. Phone in hand, Alya raced forward to see what the commotion was all about...

To find Ladybug and Chat Noir lying in the crater they created when they landed.

" Ladybug!", Alya yelled worriedly, running into the crater to check on her idol.

Chloe shrieked," What HAPPENED?!", she said shocked.

" We don't know. They just landed here, dude", Nino said as he checked on Chat Noir.

Lila scoffed," I'm sure they're fine- I mean- I'm sure they're okay, they do this all the time don't they?", she said covering up her disdain.

Ladybug groaned, eyes fluttering open to find herself back at school," ...Alya? Where's Chat?".

" Right here, m'lady", Chat groaned as Nino and Kim helped him sit up.

" What happened?", Mylêne asked worriedly.

Ladybug clutched her head," A new villain... and he's strong", she said tiredly.

" Well... why don't you call... Rena Rouge in then?", Alya asked curiously.

" Or Carapace", Nino added.

" Or just call me", Chloe scoffed.

Chat was quiet," ... Yeah, why don't we?", he asked.

Ladybug sent him a side glare," Because... just because", she seethed, getting up from the crater and pushing through the crowd towards the exit.

Chat frowned, getting up as well and going after his partner, leaving the stumped students and secretly smirking Lila behind.

" M'lady?", Chat called out concerned," Is everything okay?".

Ladybug sniffed, letting a few tears drop," I... I don't think we can trust Rena Rouge or Carapace anymore...", she said.

Chat raced forward and grabbed his partner into a hug, allowing her to silently cry," Oh Bugaboo, if I had known, I wouldn't have asked. I'm so sorry... what did they do? Should I cataclysm them? You know I will for you", he said seriously.

Ladybug sniffed," Please don't. It doesn't matter anymore", she said.

" It does if it upsets you!", Chat exclaimed.

" Chat... your ring... you're about to detransform", Ladybug said panicked," You have to hide".

" But that villain-"

" You won't be much help if you detransform mid-battle and he finds out your identity. Please Chat, I can take care of myself", Ladybug said.

Chat hesitated as he thought on her words, finding painfully out that she was correct. He let her go hesitantly before running into a nearby alleyway where no one could see him.

" Claws in", Chat said before transforming back into Adrien.

" Alright, let's recharge up and head back-"

" You have to kill him", Plagg said.

Adrien paled," What? Plagg, killing is bad! We can't do that!", he exclaimed.

" What's bad now is losing Ladybug, her kwami and you for me", Plagg said sternly," I will NOT lose another Chat to that psycho".

Adrien was quiet," Another Chat?", he said softly.

" Yes. Void isn't a person, not anymore, he's a lost soul who hasn't found peace. He's lost his mind and all sense of self. Longing for revenge against me and Tikki. Right now, Adrien, it's time to throw all morals out the window", Plagg said as he flew up to his holder's face," Now. send. that. fucker. back to the spirit world".

Adrien gulped at Plagg's sudden stern performance and cussing, not at all used to it.

" And tidbit: Don't let him touch your ring or let him say Oblivion", Plagg explained," Oblivion's his power and works nearly the same as Cataclysm, but it damages the miraculous AND the holder's soul".

Adrien nodded," The holder's soul... like he could kill me", he said fearfully.

Plagg sent the boy a sorrowful expression, knowing the boy's inevitable time would come, he just didn't believe it would be this soon.

" I'm sorry"

Adrien drew in a sharp breath," Well, it's the consequences of being a superhero, right?", he said.

" It's the consequence of being my chosen. I'm really sorry, kid", Plagg said sadly.

Adrien shook his head, forgiveness silently sent through eye contact," Plagg, claws out".

Chat ran back out the alleyway to find Ladybug standing off with Void, who took an offensive while she was defensive.

" **You can't keep stalling forever, Ladybug. Give me your kwami and there shall be peace**", Void hissed.

" Over my dead body", Ladybug seethed as she finally went offensive and knocked his scythe out of his hand.

Void growled annoyed," ...**That can be arranged**...", he said.

Chat sent his baton hurtling towards Void, who jumped away before he could be hit.

" **You two are REALLY ANNOYING!**", Void exclaimed.

" Likewise", Ladybug and Chat Noir said simultaneously.

" Jinx!", Chat added.

Void growled before racing forward for another attack, this time Ladybug went offensive as well with Chat as her defense.

" So my kwami told me some interesting things about you, Void", Chat said charmingly.

" **Do tell**", Void said while fighting off the two.

" Apparently, your a psycho soul who's supposed to be in the spirit world but came to the living world to go kwami hunting", Chat said," And from your side, it sounds like our kwamis did something horrible to you, hence why kwami hunting took place. So for Tikki and Plagg's safety", surprising them both, Chat grabbed Void's scythe and kicked him using the scythe as balance, making Void fly back.

" Now we have to kill you for the sake of the world's balance", Chat said calmly.

" Kill?", Ladybug said confused and horrified.

Void chuckled," **You seem to have gotten at least a third of my backstory. How cute. I'm... pleasantly honoured Plagg still remembers why I want to get rid of him and Tikki so badly**", he said.

" You don't have to do this. We can help you. We'll help you find peace. Blood doesn't have to spilled", Ladybug pleaded.

Void looked down, chuckling sadly," **Y'know what, Ladybug. You're right. I don't have to do this... but the thing is... I want to...**", he said laughing madly," **I want blood to be spilled. I want Tikki and Plagg to SUFFER the same way I did. I WANT YOU TO DIE!!**", he roared.

" Then you leave us no choice, Chat?", Ladybug said turning to her partner.

" Cataclysm!", Chat commanded, allowing the dark energy of his ring to leak out of his hand.

Nearly all the students of Francois Dupont were outside, filming the battle. Alya right in front with her camera ready. Lila watched bitterly from the background as she saw the heroes get all the attention.

" Any last words?", Ladybug asked sadly.

Void chuckled crazily," Obliv-".

" NO!", Chat said jumping onto the villain before he could finish his word.

" Chat!", Ladybug said panicked.

It turned into a short wrestling for dominance, with added biting and clawing, and Chat only being able to fight with one hand. Chat found to his horror that Void could bite through his suit, screaming in pain. But before he bit, Chat saw a glimpse of a tongue piercing in the spirit's mouth.

" Ladybug, a little help", Chat yelled before Ladybug's yoyo wrapped around his waist, pulling him and Void back.

" His miraculous is a tongue piercing, we need to get it out!", Chat yelped.

" On it!", Ladybug exclaimed as she dashed forward. She threw her yoyo and shouted in glee as the string wrapped around Void's neck.

Void had an iron grip on Chat's other hand and had his arm hooked around his neck, choking the cat hero. Ladybug growled as she saw the bastard choke the life out of her partner.

" Let him go!"

" **Famous last words of a partner, Ladybug. You should've seen this coming**", Void laughed as he grabbed her yoyo string, yanking her foward until they were nose to nose.

The string around his neck vanished as his neck fazed, allowing the string to slip right off.

" **You're a very cute girl, Ladybug. Such a shame I'd have to waste such a perfect bride for a mere god**", Void said leaning forward, Ladybug squirming uncomfortably.

" Let her go!", Chat screamed.

" **Pipe down, Chat!**", Void hissed before leaning into Ladybug's ear," **This won't hurt a bit darling**"

Ladybug spat in his face, causing him to growl and whispered what was going to be his 'final words'.

" **Oblivion**"

Everything came to a standstill, there was silence in the air as everyone held their breaths.

" Nothing's happe- AAAAAHHHHHH!", Ladybug screamed as her head was thrown back as she felt her body explode in pain.

Chat was screaming, his body writhing in pain as Void's power picked at their very core, stealing their power and leaving behind broken shards.

Their miraculous began to crack, a long line protruding through the jewellery like a chasm.

XXX

Nooroo gasped in pain as he felt a shock go through.

" Oh no. No no no no no", the butterfly kwami said panicking.

" Nooroo? What's going on?", Gabriel asked curiously.

" Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous...", Nooroo said crying.

Gabriel's eyes widened," Were they taken? What happened?! I demand you to speak, you incessant kwami!", he exclaimed, much to Natalie's worry as she clutched a tired Duusu in her hands.

" Void has escaped his imprisonment", Duusu said quietly," He cracked the Ladybug and Black Cat miraculous".

XXX

" Master, it has happened", Wayzz said to Master Fu.

" So it has", Master Fu said gravely as he reached out towards the miracle box," It's time we call on some old friends, Wayzz".

XXX

Chat looked at his ring, apologising to Plagg for failing him until he noticed he still had his cataclysm power and in order for Void to hold him, he had to become solid again.

It was his only shot.

Chat forced his arm upwards, his hand hitting Void squarely on his chest.

Void screamed in pain, letting go of the two heroes. His chest was smoking up, leaving a horrid burn mark on it. Void growled before fading away.

Ladybug and Chat Noir stayed a few more minutes in their place, feeling slightly overwhelmed and weak from the whole ordeal. After a few minutes, they were certain Void wouldn't be coming back for a long while. So they got up from their place on the ground and staggered slightly.

Ladybug looked up to see Alya and Nino staring horrified by what occurred before turning away, swinging her yoyo and leaving with Chat.

Adrien landed in his room with a thud and groan, his entire body in pain from the entire ordeal, detransforming before collapsing on his bed tiredly.

" I failed", Adrien murmured.

Plagg nuzzled against his cheek," You did what you could. You at least bought us some time to come up with a plan", he said softly," Rest kitten", was the last thing he said before the boy fell asleep, not noticing a green ooze slipping out of his ring

XXX

Marinette collapsed tiredly on her bed as her transformation wore off, allowing Tikki to be free.

" MARINETTE!", Tikki exclaimed worriedly as she flew over to her holder," I'm so sorry. I should've warned you!".

" It hurts", Marinette said before she felt something drip over her face," What... is this...?", she asked before falling asleep...

The last thing she saw was the ghostly figure of a woman standing above Tikki.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4: Whispers of the past

Chapter 4: Whispers of the past

" _Marinette_"

She felt horrendously weak.

" _Marinette_"

Like she was slipping away...

" _Marinette_"

How she yearned for the small light that seemed so far away...

" Marinette"

Then she felt the coldness on her forehead and Marinette's eyes snapped open.

" Are you okay, dear?"

" Maman?", Marinette said softly.

Sabine smiled softly," It's okay, dear, I'm here", she said.

" W-what happened?", Marinette asked.

" You came home during lunch and fell asleep. You slept through the whole of your last few periods", Sabine explained.

Marinette cursed inwardly, knowing the amount of work she missed out on. She tried to sit up, but that caused the cloth on her forehead to fall onto her stomach.

" You also seem to be running a fever, dearie", Sabine said.

" That explains the cloth", Marinette murmured.

" It's okay. I called your Mr Damocles about you staying home. You're in the clear", Sabine said reassuringly," Is there anything I can get you in the meantime, sweetheart?".

" Could you get me some water please?", Marinette asked politely," And... maybe make some of Uncle Cheng's soup?".

" Of course, sweetie. I'll bring your water up with your soup. I won't be long", Sabine said before climbing back down towards the kitchen.

Marinette smiled weakly as her mother disappeared down the hatch. She cautiously touched her earrings, feeling the cracks that appeared when Void attacked them, a sense of dread overcoming her. She had felt something wet and sticky on her face earlier, did her mother wash that off while she was unconscious? Did Tikki remove it before her mother?

Speaking of the kwami.

" Tikki", Marinette called out quietly.

Then she heard some whispering, voices that she knew wasn't her mother's, in fact, they were completely unrecognizable. A few seconds later, Tikki appeared.

" How are you feeling?", Tikki asked.

" Really warm but also really cold. Weak...", Marinette listed off the top of her head," Tikki, what was that gunk on my face?".

" _That 'gunk', my dear was us..._"

Marinette nearly fell off her bed," Who's there? Tikki, what's going on?", she asked panicked.

" First, you need to calm down Marinette", Tikki said calmly.

" But Tikki, there's someone in the room"

" _There's technically several people in the room with you my darling_"

" _Jeanne, you're not helping the case_"

" _Oh excuse me! I didn't mean no harm_"

" _Always the white knight, d'Arc_"

" Jeanne?Jeanne d'Arc? Tikki...", Marinette said panicked as she quietly got out of bed.

" _Where do you think you're going, little one?_", a ghostly vision of a Vietnamese woman said as she flew up to Marinette's face, causing her to fall back with a yelp.

" Marinette, is everything okay up there?", Sabine called.

" Yes Maman, I just dropped my phone", Marinette lied.

" _That was close, wouldn't want your mother seeing a bunch of spirits in your room_", another girl, this time an Egyptian, said calmly.

Marinette's face morphed into one of horror," Tikki... I'm starting to see things", she said.

" Relax, Marinette. Everything's fine. Could you gather everyone up here?", Tikki asked the girl.

" _You heard our kwami. Introduce yourselves_", the Egyptian girl said as she hanged off the bed's balcony.

One by one, spirits floated up from the lower floor until the very last spirit made an appearance. They smiled warmly at the shocked teen.

" Who... who are you?", Marinette asked.

" Marinette, meet the Ladybugs of the past", Tikki said happily," I'm sure you recognise some of them".

Marinette nodded. Jeanne d'Arc was a massive figure in French history, the Chinese Ladybug from the grimoire and Marinette remembered the papyrus from the Pharaoh akuma.

" How... are you all here?...", Marinette asked quietly.

" _Well..._", the one male Ladybug around started," _My- uh your- OUR earrings cracked and our souls managed to leak out from the crack or at least... that's how Tikki explained it_".

" _I have to say it's a pleasure to have another Frenchmen on the Ladybug lineage. You must do your city proud_", Jeanne said warmly.

Marinette blushed," Thank you. I try my hardest to keep everyone safe", she said.

" _Yes but in turn, you haven't been doing much to keep yourself safe_", a lady in a musketeer uniform said with a frown," _Oh! And where are my manners? My name is La Coccinelle but my civilian name is Abrielle..._".

" N-N-Nice to meet you", Marinette said nervously.

" _Oh don't be nervous, dear. I'm Bo Rùa, but Trinh is my real name_", the Vietnamese Ladybug said kindly," _We're all quite gentle and kind women_".

" _Well maybe except for Hippolyta_", Jeanne muttered.

"_ I take no offense from that clear insult_", Hippolyta said grinning.

While Jeanne and Hippolyta bickered, a Japanese girl stepped forward and held her hand out," _Tentomushi. But you may call me Mio_".

" _Uh, okay..._", Marinette said, a little off put by Mio's demeanor, it reminded her a little of Kagami.

" _Sorry for Mio. She came from a very strict family and society. I'm Xipilli, but the people of my land knew me as Micazoyolin_", the male Ladybug said kindly before a young girl jumped on his back.

" _I'm from that same land! I'm La Mariquita and you look like someone I can get along with!_", the girl said excitedly.

" _Socorro, be gentle. She may still be in shock_", Xipilli said frowning.

Socorro rolled her eyes," _Party pooper_", she mumbled.

Marinette giggled at the childish attitude. From the looks of it, Socorro may be closer to Marinette's age than anybody else.

" _I'm Mudekudeku of the Himba tribe. But I prefer to go by my birth name Muniobara_", an oldee girl sais calmly.

" Muniobara", Marinette said slowly.

" _Hey, she got it right on her first try_", the Egyptian grinned," _I'm Spotted Beetle but my master called me Lapis_".

All but one had managed to greet Marinette. In the far off corner stood the infamous Chinese Ladybug, possibly the very first amongst the lineage. She stood in the corner with a far off look in her eye.

" Who's that?", Marinette asked curiously.

" _That's Piáo Chóng_", Socorro replied quietly,"_ It was said that she's the very first and the wisest_".

" _She's quite reserved. I believed she was a noblewoman when I first saw her_", Trinh said softly," _No one knows her story except Tikki_".

" _She never even told us her real name_", Socorro stressed.

" _I can hear you lot_", Piáo said sternly," _If you're going to gossip, do it properly_".

Piáo turned to finally face Marinette," _You are of Chinese decent?_", she said surprised.

" _Yes, from my mother's side_", Marinette replied politely.

Piáo nodded before looking off in the distance again, retreating from the conversation.

" _Sorry about Piáo. She gets like this when she thinks about her Black Cat_", Trinh said softly.

Marinette frowned as she stared at the distant woman, who the former could feel the wisdom and stories this ancient woman kept to herself.

Maybe she and Void could be connected...

Hippolyta touched the earrings cautiously," _This... is troubling_", she said gravely.

" How come?", Marinette asked.

" _When a miraculous is cracked, it damages the soul, body and mind of its chosen in order to heal itself_", Rashida explained.

" _W-What?_", Marinette said paling.

" _So every time you turn into Ladybug, the miraculous starts to drain you and when you detransform..._", Xippili trailed off.

" _You become a coughing, sickly mess_", Socorro said,"_ I still remember when my miraculous cracked. I felt so sick El Gato Negro forced me stay out of the battle until the last minute_", she said smiling before her smile dropped," _He died two weeks earlier than I did..._", she added quietly.

Marinette frowned, holding her arms out to the girl, who gladly took the embrace as she mourned for the loss of her partner.

" So... what's the plan? Void might still be out there", Marinette asked worriedly.

" _It's very difficult tracking a spirit, especially wayward ones_", Piáo spoke up," _You must be vigilant and careful, he could strike up anywhere and destroy the earrings_".

" How do you find a spirit intent to kill you?", Marinette murmured.

" _Usually you bait them_", Hippolyta said coolly.

" _But that's not an option. Too many things can go wrong. In the meantime, refrain from transforming. You need to be at full strength_", Mio said sternly.

" _But what if there's an akuma? Hawk Moth-_"

" _Void is more dangerous. If your earrings or Chat's ring are destroyed before the other, it would tip the balance_", Abrielle said," _If an akuma were to happen, I'm afraid Paris will just have suffice_".

Marinette did not like that answer.

XXX

"_ I say we wake him up_"

" _Are you mad? What if he screams? His father is just downstairs and he missed school!_"

" _Isn't that more a him problem_?"

" _Herakles. This is not the time_"

" _Uh oh, Plagg's being serious. We're all doomed_".

Adrien stirred at the sound of multiple voices in his room, but made no sound as he slowly opened his eyes. What greeted him nearly made his heart jump.

Spirits surrounded a dark energy similar to Cataclysm stood in a group in a hush whisper. In the centre above, Plagg was directing the group around to keep order and-

" Is that a lion?", Adrien said out loud.

Suddenly glowing green eyes were on him in shock.

" _Well well well, look whose awake_", the one female in the group said snarky.

" Mistontli", Plagg said sternly.

" _What? I was just teasing_", she said grinning.

" _It's not teasing if the teased is dazed and confused_", the lion spoke.

" The lion speaks", Adrien muttered.

" Kid, I need you to cool it okay. These are your ancestors for crying out loud. Man up!", Plagg said as he flew into Adrien's face.

" Ancestors?", Adrien said confused.

" _Indeed so young one_", Nyeusi the lion said deeply.

Adrien swallowed, feeling intimidated by the ghosts around him.

" _And you must Adrien Agreste_", Mistontli said.

" Yes?", Adrien said carefully.

" _They say first impressions are the most important. Our first impression of you: is that you're stupid_", Mistontli said flatly.

And at this point in time, Adrien knew life was going to take a rather... _interesting_ turn.

End of Chapter 4

**Sorry to cut it short but I plan to do just focus on Adrien next chapter. Sorry for the shortness**.


	5. Chapter 5: Ancestral Guidance

**Sorry for not updating in a while. Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Ancestral Guidance

Jean d'Aulon did not necessarily have an opinion on the new Black Cat.

His predecessors and successors surrounded the boy, making large assessments of the boy now that they can see him.

In Jean's thoughts, the boy looked like he was on the road to bad nourishment.

Plagg explained the boy, Adrien's situation to them and stressed on the factor that his father was a difficult man, and a possible suspect for Hawk Moth. The boy was a model and was in high school (Plagg had to explain that to them too).

As a separate warning as well, Plagg mentioned that if we were to train the boy as they had initially planned to do, they'd have to do so either extremely early in the morning or much past curfew.

" He's smaller than El Gato Negro when we first saw him", Hideki, the Japanese cat by the alter ego of Kuro Neko, murmured in Jean's ear.

Jean hummed," Indeed. But it could be his miraculous", he mentioned.

" That's positive thinking... but also very naive thinking. I believe his father may be starving him... or placed him on a very strict diet", Hideki said grimly.

Jean clenched his jaw. Not liking that idea very much. He sighed, thinking about how Jeanne would've sought for a more positive outlook. He missed his partner dearly.

Adrien was on his bed as he leaned into Nyeusi hesitantly as the lion seated himself on his bed. The large cat reassured him that laying on him would be fine.

Mistontli, despite having her qualms with the boy's morality, felt her protective instincts kick in when Adrien's weakness started appearing.

" How are you feeling?", she asked concerned.

" Like my soul almost left my body", Adrien murmured," What... time is it?".

" It's past 5 kid, school was out a couple of hours ago", Plagg stated as he floated in front of Adrien, fully prepared for the boy's oncoming anxiety attack.

" No... no no no no no", Adrien murmured as he reached for his phone to find nearly hundreds of messages from Natalie and his classmates," I am so dead. Father's gonna kill me".

" He'll have to cross me first", Plagg muttered quietly.

Nyeusi snorted despite knowing the seriousness of the situation. Plagg could be extremely dangerous if he wanted to be. The dinosaurs and Atlantis were a mere **demonstration** to what Plagg could do, and those were mere accidents. Imagine Plagg doing something purposefully while enraged. He was sure everyone would be horrified to see the damage the god can cause.

" Kid, it's just a couple of lessons and a long time of standing still so they can take your image", Herakles said dismissively," It's nothing to worry about".

" Easy for you to say. You're dead and not with the times yet", Adrien said as he laid against Nyeusi.

" Chico has a point there, Herakles", El Gato Negro, a Black Cat from the pre-Colonial Mexican era.

" But Herakles is right kid, missing out on one day of school won't kill you", Plagg said calmly," Besides I'm sure your father didn't even notice".

Rapid knocking was heard behind the bedroom door and with that, all the black cat spirits vanished and Plagg zipped inside Adrien's shirt.

" Adrien?", Gabriel's stern voice was heard from behind the door.

" Come in, Father", Adrien said meekly.

Gabriel Agreste entered the room with a none too pleased, perhaps even angry expression on his face.

" Lila informed me that you missed out on the rest of the school day. Do you have an explanation as to why you skipped the place you practically begged me to send you?", Gabriel asked sternly.

" I'm sorry, Father. I wasn't feeling well", Adrien explained.

And he didn't look well either according to Plagg. It had only been a few hours since they fought Void but there was already a noticeable dull in colour of the boy's skin.

Gabriel raised a brow," But you were fine this morning", he said.

" It's not like you saw me this morning" Adrien blurted out.

" Careful what you say to me! I am your Father and I will not have you use that tone on me", Gabriel said strictly.

" Sorry Father", Adrien mumbled.

Gabriel let out a small scoff, much to Plagg and the spirits' ever growing rage," I'll have Natalie call a doctor in the mean time. You will stay in your room until I know what the situation is".

" Yes Father", Adrien said quietly, his head down.

As soon as the door closed, the spirits looked ready for murder.

" Herakles, I think you're father's shapeshifting again. I've never felt a much greater hate than now", Bastet the Egyptian Black Cat growled.

" For once I agree with you, old friend. Perhaps my father finally healed from Plagg's last visit to Olympus", Herakles hissed.

Plagg scoffed," As if he could", he mumbled.

" I'm completely astonished you haven't actually decided to hurt Hera at that time", Nyeusi said calmly.

" Hera was under the influence of Void so I decided to let her petty jealousy slide especially since she and Herk were starting to get along", Plagg explained," Zeus, however, is a cheating trollop so he deserved the cataclysm he got. After all, what's a god without a god-like appendage".

Adrien was silent for a small moment before something hit him," Wait, you... **castrated** **Zeus**", he said mouth wide open.

" Yeah, but he really didn't have much to work with. The guy was so puny it wasn't even laughable, it was just sad", Plagg said shrugging," Besides, during the entire Void situation, Zeus did not help AT ALL. Especially before, during and after Hippolyta's death".

" So this Void guy dates that far back, huh", Adrien said as he played with his lucky charm absent-mindedly.

" Indeed", Hēi Māo, the Chinese Black Cat said calmly," Null was always a problem".

" Null?", Adrien said confused.

" Void's kwami", Bastet said.

" And one of the many kwamis that hates Plagg's entire existence", Herakles added casually.

" I thought all kwamis were good", Adrien said frowning.

" Good is a loose term, kid. We're neutral is a better way to put it. But Null... Null is horrid", Plagg said angrily.

" Null's holder isn't even his chosen!", Plagg continued", I can recognise that soul behind the suit. That boy was Duusu's original holder".

" Wait... Duusu the peacock kwami. The one in-"

" The one in Mayura's possession. Yes, that's her".

Adrien hummed," I'm guessing Null may have been the one to crack Duusu's miraculous, seeing as he has that power and has a hold on Duusu's real holder. He probably cracked it to make it unusable so he can maybe corrupt the holder", he said thoughtfully.

" Hey, the kid got it and we didn't even need to tell him that", El Gato said cheerfully.

" Not helping, Alejo", Plagg groaned as he referred to the young Mexican by his real name.

" But what's his beef with you and Tikki anyway?", Adrien asked.

" Uhh... it's a little... complicated kid", Plagg said sheepishly.

" Really?", The other Black Cats said flatly.

Nyeusi sighed," Plagg connected with Tikki while she was still in 'balance' with Null", he explained.

Adrien frowned," What's wrong with that? Getting to know someone shouldn't be seen as a threat", he said confused.

" Kid, where I'm from, connecting means something ENTIRELY different", Plagg sighed.

" What does it mean then?", Adrien asked, much to Plagg's chagrin.

Herakles grinned," It means Plagg mated with Tikki while she and Void were betrothed... or on their way to that", he explained cackling.

" HERAKLES!", Plagg exclaimed before sighing," You're making it sound worse than what actually happened".

" Oh... OH", Adrien paled," Plagg, how could you do something like that?".

Plagg growled," THAT'S NOT WHAT HAPPENED, OKAY?", he said," Herakles made it sound horrible but it wasn't. It wasn't".

" I'm with Plagg on this", Mistontli spoke up," Herakles always made stories out to be worse than what it was".

" But you can't deny that's what happened", Herakles defended.

" Yes but it paints a bad picture for the boy. Remember he is young and most likely doesn't know much of Plagg's history", Nyeusi said glancing at the kwami.

" That's true. I didn't even know Hercules was a black cat holder", Adrien said leaning back.

" It's Herakles, some historians got it wrong", the demi-god said.

" And I got the impression Gilles de Rais was Chat Noir", Adrien added with a cringe.

Jean had to pull back his sneer as he spoke," Gilles held the fox miraculous which is fitting... considering what he did", he growled.

" Poor Trixx though", Mistontli said softly," How is he by the way?".

" He's fine now, Citlalic", Plagg said with a small smile directed at the Aztec Black Cat.

That had been a dark time in Plagg's long life. Both his close friend and partner were scarred by the incidents. Plagg believed that Trixx never fully recovered from witnessing Gilles' crimes. Or that Tikki had gotten over Jeanne's death, despite the Ladybug heroine joining her inside the earrings. The fact that prior to that Tikki was still getting over Hippolyta's and the other's deaths several centuries before caused her more grief.

And with all those times of mourning, Null was in the background, relishing in their losses.

Another reason why Plagg despised the Kwami of Emptiness.

The other reason was that Null was controlling, to the point that humans would call whatever occurred between Tikki and Null domestic abuse. It was by chance that Plagg chose the kwami merging ceremony as the day to **attack **the soon-to-be 'newlyweds'.

Plagg hoped Adrien would never hear that story.

" So... how long do Ladybug and I have?", Adrien asked nervously.

Everyone was quiet in consideration. Hēi Māi hummed as he walked over to the bed.

" May I see the ring?", he asked politely.

Adrien lifted his hand up into the Chinese hero's waiting hands, waiting with bated breath over his and his partner's situation.

" Not long", Hēi Māo said frowning," I would give you... let's say... 5 months or less".

" Oh", Adrien sighed.

" That is if you only don't transform from now until then", Hēi Māo informed.

" When you're transformed, the ring takes more energy so that you're able to stay in the suit", Plagg explained," I can lend you some of my energy, but that might force me out of you quicker".

" But what if there's an akuma?", Adrien said," Paris needs Ladybug and Chat Noir".

" Paris also needs Ladybug and Chat Noir to be alive so that Void doesn't go on a murdering spree", Plagg countered.

" Can me and Ladybug at least talk about this? Or can we involve Master Fu or anyone?", Adrien asked. He didn't like the idea of leaving Paris defenseless. And he was sure his Lady felt the same way.

Plagg sighed," It would be better to call Fu in, yes. But that's to discuss a back up plan. As far as Paris is concerned, Ladybug and Chat Noir are down and need temporary replacements", he said.

Adrien frowned, about to protest but Mistontli interjected him.

" Kid, we know this is your city. And that it's your responsibility to protect it. But if Chat Noir dies before Void is properly dealt with, we're gonna have another mass extinction on our hands", Mistontli said.

" Citlalic is right. Your health comes first now, child", Jean said as he sat next to Adrien and Nyeusi on the bed," Void is messing with the balance of the universe and if that balance is too far off its scale, we're gonna have problems. Not only in Paris, not only on Earth: **everywhere**".

Adrien sighed tiredly as he took his predecessors' words into deep consideration. He eyed his phone on the bedside table as he layed on Nyeusi's back. His options were limited enough as it was. So perhaps...

" Plagg, grab my phone. I need to call Master Fu", Adrien said defeatedly.

... This was the best option.

* * *

_" Oblivion!_"

Alya rewinded through the video feed as she and Nino sat in her room together, watching the scene before them.

" Do you think it's an akuma?", Nino asked with uncertainty.

" No, not at all", Alya said frowning," It didn't seem... akuma-like".

Alya didn't know how, but she could tell whoever that person was, they weren't working under Hawk Moth.

" That power though... Oblivion... it just seems like a miraculous power y'know", Alya said frowning.

" No way. I don't think Ladybug would trust a miraculous to someone who would try and kill them. She's too smart for that", Nino said.

" True", Alya murmured," Maybe they had that miraculous the entire time, like Hawk Moth".

Nino shivered, the idea of it sending him chills.

" Did you see how they looked afterwards, though. Chat Noir looked like he was about to faint", Nino added.

" Whoever this villain is, they're dangerous", Alya said as she paused on the close-up of Void's face, screen-shotting the image before filing it away," Maybe Ladybug and Chat Noir might call for some back up if an akuma or that guy shows up again".

" Maybe", Nino mumbled.

Lately, Ladybug and Chat Noir were working alone again even if the akuma is tough, almost as if Rena Rouge and Carapace had disappeared from their minds, moreso Ladybug's. Nino didn't want to express his doubt to his girlfriend in fear she might get upset then akumatized but that was just his opinion.

Perhaps he was just pessimistic and Ladybug will come get them when she needs them, right?

... Right?...

* * *

**Again, I apologise for not updating during this long while. Writer's block and school has been a bust. But my exams are over and lately I've been inspired. ****The timeline for this has changed after I watched the Season 3 finale. Chameleon still happened but everything after is changed. But Luka and Kagami will still become Viperion and Ryuko and Chloe is still considered Queen Bee.**

**Civilian names for the Ancestors:**

**The Ladybugs:**

**• Mudekudeku- Muniobara**

•** Ruby Scarab/ Egyptian Ladybug- Rashida**

• **La Mariquita- Socorro**

• **Tentomushi**-** Mio**

•** Bo rúa- Trinh**

• **Micazoyolin- Xipilli**

**• La Coccinelle- Abrielle**

**The Black Cats**

**• Bastet/ Egyptian Black Cat- Husani**

**• Mistontli- Citlalic**

**• Monsieur Chat Noir/ La Coccinelle's partner- Alois**

**• El Gato Negro/ La Mariquita's partner- Alejo**

**• Kuro neko/ Tentomushi's partner- Hideki**

**• Méo đen/ Bo Rúa's partner- Nam**

**•Nyeusi/ Mudekudeku's partner- Haider**

**Hēi Māo and Piáo Chóng's names will be learned later in the story.**


	6. Chapter 6: Explanation and Realisation

**So y'all know the thing with Duusu in the show, but this however is gonna be a little bit different. Also new characters join the ranks.**

* * *

Chapter 6: An Explanation and Realisation

Duusu stared out the window with a near solemn expression on her face. Her tiny arms consciously hugged her cracked body, biting back pain-filled sobs.

Null.

She had felt that chill. That chill of power that could rival Tikki and Plagg. Even after many eons, Duusu still felt the draining power of Oblivion eating out a kwami's life source or a human's soul.

Duusu never fully recovered from Null's attack all those centuries ago. Her body cracks still ached and throbbed with pain. Her holders still died a painful death, left in a limbo between a life and death. Their souls clung to the brooch, to **her**. She protected them despite her weakening state. She didn't have nearly enough power to fix the brooch herself without exhausting her current form.

It was times like this she missed Tikki and Plagg's presence.

The door opened but Duusu made no movement as her holder collapsed on her bed tiredly, going into a small coughing fit.

" Well today was eventful", Nathalie muttered as she laid down.

" Void's gone... for now", Duusu mentioned.

" Gabriel wants to seek him out", Nathalie said rubbing her temple.

" Void?", Duusu asked.

" Yes", Nathalie said as Duusu floated over to the woman.

Despite the circumstances over how they met, Nathalie was Duusu's true chosen so the kwami had a small ounce of care for her that had grown as she and Nathalie bonded.

" Did Nooroo warn him?", she asked as she planted herself on the other pillow.

" Nooroo still isn't allowed to speak after what happened this morning", Nathalie stated," But his expression said all, he knows it's a bad idea".

Duusu sighed. Sometimes she wished her kwami companion would grow a backbone. They were gods for goodness sake! They could destroy these pitiful excuses of souls by just asking Plagg or even Tikki! But alas, they had become attached.

She still memorized her old form. A towering beauty that radiated a strong aura, an aura powerful enough to enhance the emotions of people near her. She would stand well above humans, so much so to make them cower.

She remembered the old days, the pre-Earth days where she would sit in her bed chambers as the sprites would feed her her favourite fruits.

Then a chill travelled through her. Then there was the pre-Plagg days.

Back when Null was essentially the head honcho of their Home Realm. He wasn't bad, definitely not Macbeth bad, but he was Gabriel bad. Controlling was a word Duusu would use to describe his behaviour. She had to rack her memories of those days, and noted that Tikki was scarcely seen or heard of back then. The only kwami who ever laid eyes on the Goddess of Creation at that time, besides Null and the Magic Council, was Wayzz as he was charged with protecting her.

Wayzz would speak of her with light years of admiration. Her beauty was incomparable (this made Pollen want to see her more). And such a beauty was kept locked away from the eyes of the lower class until the balancing ceremony.

Then Plagg arrived and the dynamic changed. Drastically.

God of Destruction. Those three words were enough to have the Council come to the decision of **locking** Plagg away. Out of sight and out of mind.

But that didn't work out for Tikki. She could have been the Goddess of Curiosity with how much interest she had in Plagg. Wayzz spoke of her rebellion, leaving for the Limbo to visit him, to feed him (Pollen had practically fainted at that fact, queens were to not lift a working hand for any prisoner, no matter how interesting he may be). At some point, Tikki and Plagg had gotten close, very close, extremely, **worryingly** close for some.

Null hadn't liked that.

But that was a story for another day.

" So is it a bad idea? To seek out Void", Nathalie asked.

Despite Gabriel telling her that the kwamis were their servants and didn't need any softness (Duusu begged to differ, humans were Tikki's idea after all so she had the power to just flick them out of existence), Nathalie had a lot of respect for Duusu and had sought for her kwami's opinion on certain matters.

" Oh very. Void will kill you before you get the chance to speak", Duusu said before sighing sadly," My poor chosen. I don't know what caused him to go down this path...".

" Void was your previous holder", Nathalie said surprised.

" He was my very first. Rather a proud one. Had his eyes set on a beautiful woman but was... beaten by a farmer", Duusu said frowning as she recalled the maiden and the farmer," I may be mistaken but they may have been the Ladybug and the Black Cat at the time. Oh the irony...".

Nathalie frowned, for once she had no idea why Gabriel was so intent on finding Void in the first place. Perhaps Duusu's warning may be taken seriously, or maybe she can convince Gabriel to unsilence Nooroo.

" Void would have nothing useful for Gabriel", Duusu mentioned," So it would be pointless even if he decides to askew the possibility of him dying".

Duusu's eyes widened as she came to a revelation," In fact, it's pointless for Gabriel to pursue the miraculous at this point", she said.

" What are you talking about?", Nathalie said, eyebrows furrowed as she felt a little antsy.

" The Ladybug and Black Cat miraculous has been cracked, making it extremely dangerous to wear in the hands of a normal soul. While I'm exactly sure how the whole soul manufacturing thing worked but I know souls can be used to 'repair' the damaged miraculous. Because their miraculous is the most powerful, a lot of the holder's soul gets extracted to repair it. For a normal soul, this would kill them in less than two weeks", Duusu explained," And Ladybug and Chat Noir are already so young... I wouldn't be surprised if they're touching death's door handle".

Nathalie bit back a gulp, a small amount of unease building up inside of her.

" If Gabriel were to try and make a wish with the broken miraculous, he could very well end up killing himself because it's a lot of power, the jewellery would take so much of the soul until its just the body shell left", Duusu said," I would know, I've seen it first hand".

Nathalie paled at the description, but would brush it off to outsiders as her just getting a little ill.

" Is there a possibility that Ladybug and Chat Noir could survive longer?", Nathalie asked with uncertainty.

Duusu hummed," Well... that depends on their souls and who made them. Most souls are crafted using kwami technology but there has been a few VERY rare occasions where Tikki and Plagg had crafted a soul personally. Those souls are called Miracles. Tikki and Plagg tend to leak some of their life force into the miracles to make the soul stronger. If Ladybug and Chat Noir were, hypothetically, Miracles then there is a huge possibility they'd last a little bit longer".

Nathalie nodded. It was interesting, learning from Duusu. The kwami had a vast knowledge that sometimes led to nights filled with stories.

" I just hope Void doesn't come after me and Gabriel next", Nathalie said shuddering.

Duusu smiled weakly," So long as you and Gabriel stay out of the fight, you'll both be safe. Null doesn't have it out for Nooroo and... well he's already rendered me to be this broken thing", she said showcasing her cracked body," So you should hopefully be safe, unless of course he were to bring a sort of back up".

A panic had set in on Duusu. If Null were to convince kwami enemies to help him, they were doomed. While Null was a kwami himself, the entire Universal Realm Network knew he was banished and labeled a dangerous threat. A dangerous threat to kwami was just an ally in the making for their enemies.

Dear Tikki, she hoped none of Plagg's past underlings had gone rogue. She didn't know what would happen if she came to face-to-face with any enemies in her state.

" What kind of back up?", Nathalie asked curiously.

" Under normal circumstances, no other magical creature is allowed on this side of the Milky Way except kwamis but-"

" -Since Null is a kwami, he could very well create an opening for them to get to us", Nathalie said jaw dropped.

" Bingo! One of the many reasons why you guys have never seen and will never see aliens. We're blocking the entrance. You can thank Wayzz later", Duusu said," But yes, Null can let them through and have them attack Earth".

" That is... terrifying", Nathalie said.

" Oh yeah, especially if he gets the help of Fearlings. Oh Tikki, we are doomed if he finds rogue Fearlings to work with", Duusu said shuddering.

" And what exactly are Fearlings?", Nathalie asked.

" Only the most dangerous apex predators of the universe. Extremely dangerous and notorious. I'd rather lose my entire concept than fight one head on. Only one kwami survived an attack and that was Ladybug's kwami", Duusu explained," Though in recent eons, we've established peace but some may go rogue if the opportunity arises. But Plagg always sets them straight again so it's less worry. They listen to him".

Nathalie nodded as she tried to relax in her bed. It was well into the night now, her and Duusu had spoken well for a couple of hours. But there had been still many questions gone unanswered in Nathalie's mind.

Like, why _specifically_ can the kwami of Chat Noir set the Fearlings straight and why exactly does Duusu flinch when she mentioned he'd 'set them straight'.

* * *

Among the stars of the Milky Way, far from where Earth was situated, a glowing figure stood alone in the galaxy. His golden eyes stared on with vigilance, no one would go past him if he could help it.

According to some of his comrades, humans would mistake him and them for some 'shooting star' as they would call it but Chee begged to differ. Their Queen made the stars but not even its beauty could compare to hers.

His skin spotted all over, not having a general pattern besides the spots having varied sort of shapes. His hands and feet were yellow and furry, having claws instead of nails. His clothing mainly consisted of golden armour that covered his almost his entire glowing body. His ears above his head were round and furry like his hands and legs, the legs appearing hind-like. A good Earth animal to compare him to would be a cheetah.

" Incoming!"

Chee dodged away swiftly as a long quill shot past him dangerously. Had he been a second late...

" Quill, watch where you shoot those!", Chee exclaimed.

His current partner, Quill grinned sheepishly as his clawed hands ran through his hair nervously until they reached those long hazardous spines. The porcupine kwami called back the single spine, lodging it back into his shoulder where it initially came from.

" Sorry, I got spooked!", Quill said.

" Spooked by what?!", Chee asked.

A loud cackle was heard among the stars behind them and another being like them appeared, grinning cheekily at their expense.

" Grimm! What are you doing here?!", Chee questioned," You're supposed to be collecting the dead souls from Earth".

Grimm was a vulture kwami. His mouth and nose were shaped into that of a long beak while his body was adorned in long feathers. Around him was a dark cloak that was long and wide enough to fully hide his body with the hood long enough to obscure his face. His legs morphed into something more bird-like and gained talons. Inside his cloak and hanging from his neck were pocket watches with names and numbers etched onto them. On his back was a large basket holding glowing orbs.

" Earth can go a few minutes without me having to do my minutely harvest, Lieutenant", Grimm said lazily," The watches will go off and'll immediately take me to the dying soul, no big deal. Sides, I came to see what you guys were up to. Where is the rest of the squadron?".

" Patrolling on the other side of the section", Chee answered.

Grimm frowned," So they left you two here? Dumb move of I have to say so", he said folding his wings.

" We've been doing this for the past millennia. Nothing bad ever happened", Quill said reassuringly but his curiosity peeked," Why the concern anyway?".

Grimm continued frowning," The stars have been talking... of rebellion amongst the Fearlings. And my power sensed the weakening states of Their High Majesties' Human Champions", he said, gripping his dark scythe worriedly," They're dying".

Quill gasped," It can't be true! They're so young from what I've heard from Wayzz! The only possible way they would be able to die would be-"

" Null", Chee said darkly," Which means Void is back on Earth. He must've slipped past our defenses", he said angrily," We have to report this to the Council immediately!".

Grimm rolled his eyes," Why them?", he whined.

" Because they may be able to help", Quill answered.

Grimm scoffed," Help? They barely care about humanity and they despise Plagg and I. What makes you two think they'll help us?".

Chee looked at him sympathetically," You have a point. But we still should tell them just to make them aware", he said.

Grimm's dark aura surrounding him did not get better. But the light aura of Chee and Quill managed to contain the darkness.

A jolt shook through the three kwamis, taking them by surprise.

" What was that?", Grimm asked, not used to feeling the jolt as he spent most of his time on Earth.

" It's a warning call. Someone from the outside is heading our way", Chee said as brass knuckles appeared on his hand while Quill readied his javelin," Call on the others through the comms", he commanded to Quill.

" Yes sir!", Quill said obediently.

" Ready for a first-hand fight, hybrid", Chee asked smirking.

Grimm grinned," Oh yeah, I've been kinda jealous all those times I've been watching the fight from afar", he said twirling his scythe.

Quill came back with a squad of up to nearly fifty kwamis, all armored and ready for battle. Another kwami flew forward and his eyes glowed as he stared on.

" What do you see, Lookout?", Quill asked.

Lookout's face morphed into one of shock and fear as his eyes dimmed back to normal," 8 REBEL FEARLING SHIPS NORTH EAST OF US. AND THEY SEEM LOADED", he said fearfully.

" Veera won't be happy about this", Grimm murmured grimly.

" Stand your ground soldiers", a lion kwami said above them," Chee, you know what to do!".

" Yes sir!", Chee saod before running off past the stars.

Grimm knew what was going on as Chee ran in the distance," Ooh, those rogues are in for it now", he muttered before returning his attention to in front of him.

Visible amongst the stars now were the Fearling Ships. It had a grand resemblance to the great pirate ships of all stories told, with dark sand-like wisps gliding closely to it. On those ships were these dark shadow-like figures varying in size, ranging from skeletal to buff, from something animal-like to something closely resembling humans, adorned in ripped clothes and broken armour along with several skulls bones used as helmets or armour replacements.

Grimm swallowed the bile in his throat, they were once his people, his brothers. But times have changed but unfortunately, those rogues haven't changed with it, which made Grimm lose any sympathy for them.

" You up for this?", Quill asked concerned.

" They may be my brothers, but Plagg is my **King**. And they've disobeyed direct orders from BOTH him and Veera. If anything, I'm going to **enjoy** reaping their life sources from their bodies", Grimm said darkly, licking his lips in a sadistic manner.

Quill tilted his head, slightly disturbed," Now I know why you're the Kwami of Death", he said thoughtfully before he saw something hurtling towards them, prompting him to push him and Grimm out of the way.

" Incoming fire! Allow to engage?!", one kwami exclaimed.

" Don't! We move on my command!", The lion kwami said sternly.

Quill cringed as the Fearlings cackled in glee at the tiny discord they created amongst the troop. It was a grating sound to a kwami's already sensitive hearing.

" On my command!... Force 1 Go!"

" That's us! Let's go!", Quill said as he and Grimm along with ten other kwamis raced forward.

Quill threw his javelin but made no time to watch it burst through cannon, causing the device to explode on impact, sending several Fearlings flying back.

Quill landed on the ship and summoned his javelin back into his hand. The Fearlings roared in anger before charging over to him.

" Quill Shot!", Quill exclaimed before his spines were shot out of his body. One spine managed to get a Fearling in the eye, causing the creature to disintegrate.

" Bullseye!", Quill cheered just as more spines grew back.

Grimm was having a harder time than Quill as he made his way down the cargo hold. His scythe teared through the flesh of his siblings as he killed his way through to the heart of the ship.

A large Fearling stood in his way, armed with a kopesh and donned a pirate hat. He glared at Grimm venomously. Obviously the Captain of the ship, and most likely the rest of this operation.

" Grimm you traitor!", a Fearling hissed," Why do you side with them?!".

" Times have changed, brother. Get back to the colony or else...", Grimm said readying his scythe.

" No! We no longer follow the rule of that lovesick hybrid of a King anymore", The Captain cackled," We follow new rules now. MY rules! And we're going to invade Earth with the help of our new _ally"_.

" It's Null, isn't it? Do you not remember the 1st era? He tried to eradicate our people you buffoon!", Grimm growled," Why side with him?".

" He promised us a feast like no other", Captain said hungrily," The souls of the Miracles in Paris! How delectable. I can almost smell them".

Grimm growled," You'll have to go through us first!", he exclaimed.

The Captain smirked, almost as if he knew something Grimm and the other kwamis didn't," I might just take you up on that offer...", he said smugly before disappearing before Fearlings swarmed the room.

Grimm growled as he twirled his scythe to create a shield. He eyed his enemies, calculating their movements. One full swing of his scythe managed to take most of the room's Fearlings.

He slammed the blunt side of his scythe into the next door, smashing it open. Several Fearlings jumped back and hissed, ready to attack him.

Grimm's eyes turned to a inky black with small white pinprick pupils, once again swinging his now glowing but a near transparent royal blue scythe as he summoned his power," Reaper!".

The Fearlings dropped completely dead on the floor, with darkening dark royal blue orbs floating above their still bodies. Grimm took the basket off his back and opened up, sucking up the orbs like a vacuum. But the kwami snatched one from the air and placed it in his mouth before closing the basket and returning it onto his back.

" Tasty", he purred.

" Grimm help!", Quill called from above.

Taking a black and gold watch, representing the Fearlings from under his cloak, he looked the timer, which had reached zero before closing the watch again and clicking the top, immediately taking him to where Quill stood above the dead Fearling he may have shot.

" How did you get here so quickly?!", Quill asked surprised.

Grimm showed him the watches and Quill 'oohed' in realisation," Convenient. No wonder you do your job well on Earth", he said.

" Thanks", Grimm said grinning before slashing a Fearling through its chest," Where's Chee?".

" He should be here any second now", Quill said as he grabbed Grimm," Which means we gotta blow this joint soon".

" Way ahead of you", Grimm said before summoning his power again," Reaper!".

" Your powers are cool and scary", Quill commented.

" That's kinda why most humans are afraid of me", he stated.

A small jolt went through them, giving them the signal to leave the ship immediately. Grimm and Quill immediately made their way overboard just as another swarm made its way.

" Cowards!", the Fearlings screamed gleefully.

" Nope just smarter than you", Quill muttered as the kwamis stood a good distance away.

From afar, you could see strange yellow sparks of lightning emitting from one source known as Chee, who was hurtling straight towards the fear stricken Fearlings who noticed his closing presence.

Chee took one long jump before landing right in the centre of the ships.

" Momentum!", he shouted.

Golden sparks flew out of him, hitting the ships and its inhabitants with so much force, some flew overboard and closer ships exploded, causing the kwamis to cheer in victory.

" Woah", Grimm said breathless," Now THAT'S a cool power".

Remains of the Fearling Ships floated in the air as Chee made his way over to the troop, his fellow soldiers congratulating him and serving him compliments on his excellent execution.

Quill smiled as he remembered Chee's beginning as a Champion, what kwamis would call knights. No one had initially believed that this scrawny kwami could cause a mass amount of damage, leading to Chee being ridiculed the first few centuries of work.

Then Chee's first battle came and everyone was blown away, figuratively and literally.

Back then, they didn't know the extent of Chee's power, so when they returned home after battle, they were rather singed. Quill could still remember Plagg's gleeful laugh at their appearance.

" **I told you idiots he would be useful**", was Plagg's words after he finished up his laughter.

There was pride in the acid green eyes of the god. An emotion Quill knew wasn't directed at Chee often. Those were the early days of Plagg's leadership over the kwamis and Quill could already tell the lower class liked him more than Null.

Grimm smiled as he watched the celebration. Had you told him about 200 cycles ago that he would be half-kwami and fighting alongside their ex-mortal enemies, he would've eaten you. But life had gotten _better_. Not only on the Kwamis behalf, but also the Fearlings (well those who behaved).

He had a deep appreciation and gratitude for Plagg and Tikki. They were stunning leaders. A tag-team duo like no other. Tikki had been the one to suggest him the job and Plagg had convinced him. The secured job had given him something _worthwhile_ to do.

And no amount of gratitude could show that.

A little bell rang in his ear as another watch went off. He recognized as his personal watch which was used as a communication device. He flicked the watch open and his eyes widened at the familiar figure that he recognized as the Queen of Fearlings.

" Queen Veera", Grimm said loudly, gaining the attention from the troop.

" Grimm, where are you? Is Plagg near you?", Veera asked impatiently.

Veera's form was quite unique compared to Grimm. While Grimm's origin is noted by the dark aura surrounding him, half of Veera's body was just a mass of darkness while the rest had better looking features. She was a deer kwami, with hooves for feet and her fingers shaped to look similar to hooves. Her deer ears stood on the side, sprouting out from underneath her wild dark hair.

" Currently on the edge of the Milky Way galaxy my Queen", Grimm answered," So no. I'm nowhere near him currently. But what seems to be the problem?".

" 20 of our ships have been stolen by rogues. All of which were heading for Earth", Veera said sternly

" Wait? Twenty?", Grimm paled," There were twenty ships. My lady, are you sure all of them were heading to Earth".

" We track our ships and it's coordinates after the last incident. I'm quite sure all of them were heading towards Earth", Veera said," What's the problem?".

" My fellow new brethren and Queen, I fear... we have been duped", Grimm said cringing," With all of us here, there's no one guarding the other entrances... meaning".

" We just allowed 12 ships filled to the brim with dangerous beings a free entry way into Earth", Chee gulped.

Veera grew angry," WELL FIND THEM YOU FOOLS! THOSE IDIOTS WILL LIKELY GO AFTER THE MIRACLES!", she screamed before calming down," Grimm, get everyone to Earth and warn Plagg and Tikki. Try to form a barrier between them and the rogues. And keep Plagg away from the Rebel Leader, **that fucker is mine**".

The kwamis gulped fearfully before returning to more stoic expressions.

" You heard the other Queen. LET'S GO"

End of Chapter 6

* * *

**This is possibly and most likely the longest chapter of Broken I've written so far. Hope you enjoyed this and remember to review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sometimes Plagg curses his chosen's love for school, his chosen's father and the incompetence of modern doctors.

The doctor could 'apparently' not see what was wrong with Adrien but had given the boy at least a day's rest. Gabriel kept asking questions, leading poor Adrien to try to save skin. Now there may be a chance that Gabriel believes Adrien may be faking it.

It bristled Plagg's being.

It had taken all his chosens to restrain from flying down to Gabriel's office to show him what Cataclysm can truly do to humans.

(Hero's Day felt like a mockery to his powers)

So the boy decided, in order to please his father, to give up his 'act' and go to school with zero complaints. (At that rate, his chosens had to restrain BOTH him and Citlalic from showing Gabriel what for).

Now here stood Adrien, wrapped up in at least some warmer clothes waiting inside the school yard for more students to come by so he wouldn't be 'alone'.

" School looks so much different from what I remember", Jean murmured.

" Humanity grew a little more advanced since you were alive, Jean", Adrien explained.

" Not too much though", Plagg muttered.

" Plagg, Nathalie at least cancelled all my lessons and modelling gigs for the rest of the week. I can rest then", Adrien said reassuringly.

" Still not enough", Citlalic muttered.

His ancestors were hard to please, Adrien noted. Herakles so far seemed content with him, and Citlalic was very motherly in a weird nostalgic light (he wasn't sure if his ancestors knew he lost his mother, he wasn't sure how much Plagg told them). But everyone else, mainly Husani and Hēi Māo, were rather disgruntled with his choices. Disgruntled because they've seen his father, so they have a better perspective on what's going on.

" Rashida would kill me if she found out I let you out like this", Husani muttered, thinking about his partner," She was a respected healer back in my time. Always knew what people needed and the ingredients needed for medicines. Lady Tikki was a huge help as well. But she never passed on her methods. It was lost to the sands of time", he said sadly.

Adrien smiled," You must have been great partners, huh", he said.

Husani smiled," Yes, yes we were", he said fondly.

" ADRIEN!"

The blonde drifted his gaze to where Nino was running towards him. He could feel his ancestors eavesdropping as they leered over him.

" Who's that?", Alois asked.

" That's my best friend Nino. Will he see you?", Adrien asked quietly.

" Not unless we want him to", Husani replied.

" Dude, where were you, yesterday?!", Nino asked concerned as he reached Adrien," You totally disappeared on me after lunch. You never even came to classes. What happened dude?".

Adrien began coughing violently, shuddering with every gasp for air. Nino kept his friends steady. Unbeknownst to the temporary turtle hero, the Black Cats floated above them, faces filled with concern.

" Are you okay? Do you need to go back home?", Nino asked.

Adrien shook his head," No", he rasped," My father might get angry".

Nino frowned," Because you're sick. That's a bullshit reason! You can't control the bacteria and stuff in the air, dude", he said," No offense, but your old man is an ass".

Adrien smiled as he turned to face his friend," None taken", he said.

Nino's eyes widened," Dude, are you sure? It looks bad, man", he said," Like real bad. Did you get any sleep last night at all?".

Adrien had gotten SOME sleep. But somewhere through the night, his body decided to create mass amounts of sweat from the blanket's heat. If Plagg hadn't thrown the blanket off him and fetch him a bottle of water, Adrien would've been fine with overheating.

" Look on the bright side, at least you're not at the stage of just regurgitating your food yet. That's when things get real messy!", he remembered Herakles tell him that while he downed the entire bottle.

" It was just a rough night Nino. I'll be better by tomorrow", Adrien lied.

Nino still eyed him suspiciously but sighed, deciding to drop the topic," Fine. But I'm still taking you to Nurse's office during lunch. You look like you're about to drop dead, dude", he said before looking at a familiar person walking towards the school," Seems like you're not the only zombie today".

Adrien's eyes widened as he stared at Marinette. The designer was much paler than usual, with dark bags under her eyes. She too was bundled up but still appeared to be shivering.

The model saw his friend's face morph into one of concern and pity as he looked at Marinette's state.

" Hey Marinette", Nino said awkwardly," Are you okay? You don't look so good".

Marinette met Adrien's eyes for a second before looking down," M'fine", she said coldly before quickly speedwalking past them, not seeing the expression of heartbreak on Adrien's face.

Marinette pulled her scarf tighter around her face as she walked into the courtyard, now filled with quite a number of students.

It had taken a lot of convincing her mother (and her ancestors) to allow her to go to school today. Now she had major regrets.

" You are sick, my little lily. You are in need of bed", Trinh said concerned for her little bug.

" You didn't even take the ointment I prepared for your muscle problems this morning", Rashida said worriedly.

Through the night, Rashida had been gathering and preparing ingredients for an ointment to help with Marinette's aching and tightening muscles. The designer had learned her Egyptian ancestor was a healer and the best of her time. She was someone who always knew what people needed and came up with the perfect solution. Good qualities of a Ladybug, Marinette mused.

" Stubbornness is an admirable trait to have Mari-chan. But not when you're a step away from fainting", Mio said sternly.

" I'm just trying to keep things as normal as possible", Marinette said quietly to avoid suspicion from anyone," It would look weird if both Ladybug and Marinette were sick at the same time".

" Yet you are wearing clothing not fit for this weather", Jeanne pointed out.

Marinette grumbled as she stumbled into class. The room was luckily empty as made her way to the back of the class where she decided to take permanent residence.

" Was Emmbers ever this stubborn, Tikki?", Hippolyta asked.

Marinette frowned,' Who's Emmbers?', she wondered.

" No comment", Tikki said calmly.

Soon, the class began to fill up as the bell rang. Almost everyone avoided her gaze. Except Chloe and Nathaniel, the former eying the baker girl curiously while the latter eyed her with concern.

She could handle this day. But unbeknownst to her, the day was about to get a whole lot weirder.

* * *

Gabriel stared at his wife's still form, Nooroo by his side and Nathalie and Duusu far behind them to show some respect.

" Emilie, my dear, my plans to retrieve the Ladybug and Black Cat miraculous has been halted by the arrival of a new player on the board. I don't know if our intention is similar. But if they are, I won't stop at nothing to be rid of my opponent!", Gabriel growled.

Nathalie felt a nudge against her shoulder and stared down at Duusu, who aggressively pointed ar Gabriel angrily.

" Talk to him", Duusu hissed," He'll listen to you".

Nathalie breathed. She was about to convince the most stubborn man in Europe to give up the wish that he had been working hard for all year because her kwami told her to and she didn't like the direction of which this time is going.

Yes, she could do it.

" Sir... if I may say something?", Nathalie spoke up.

Nooroo made short eye contact with Duusu, who merely stared back at him.

" What is it, Nathalie?", Gabriel asked.

Nathalie steeled her nerves as she looked Gabriel in the eyes," Is it still really worth it, sir?", she asked.

" What?", Gabriel growled.

" Is it still worthwhile to go after Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous?", Nathalie asked," Now that it's broken and deadly to its wielder".

" The peacock miraculous is damaged and you're still-"

" But those are the miraculous of Ladybug and Chat Noir, two of the most powerful that there is!", Nathalie exclaimed

" She is right, master", Nooroo said gently," The Ladybug and Black Cat is extremely powerful, powerful enough that if the jewelry were damaged, it would damage not only the physical body, but the mind and soul as well".

" Even demigods cannot handle the damage", Duusu said," So much of Herakles' mind was broken that he didn't even realise he killed his wife and children until it was too late".

" But what of Ladybug and Chat Noir, they're still alive", Gabriel argued.

" They are Miracles, master", Nooroo explained," They're not hundred percent human".

Nathalie looked at Nooroo quizzically. That was one part Duusu didn't mention.

" I refuse to hear anymore of this!", Gabriel exclaimed.

" Sir please be reasonable", Nathalie asked pleadingly.

" Reasonable?! MY WIFE IS JUST A STEP AWAY FROM DEATH AND YOU WANT ME TO STOP. NOW THAT I'M CLOSE TO BRINGING HER BACK!", Gabriel exclaimed.

" Master...", Nooroo said, a glowing aura surrounding him.

" And because of what a IDIOTIC INCESSANT KWAMI TOLD YOU-"

" SILENCE YOU DELUDED HUMAN!", Nooroo snapped.

That had silenced everyone. Even the butterflies seized what they were doing. Gabriel gaped at Nooroo before a snarl appeared on his face, he was about to give his kwami his punishment and opened his mouth to tell the kwami off.

Then clapping was heard in the lair. The kwamis chilled and shivered as they felt a familiar aura make itself known to the room.

" Null", Duusu murmured.

" Nooroo!", Someone cackled," I didn't know you had it in you, Nooroo old friend".

" Void, show yourself", Nooroo said.

The spirit appeared before them and how Duusu wished she could wipe that smug smile off his face now that his mouth mask was off. She bristled as his emotionless eyes caught her own.

She reminded herself that the man before her was not her chosen. Not anymore...

" Why are you here? What do you want?", Gabriel asked.

" Got a little bored. And I'm not fully powered yet so LittleBug and Kitty Noir will have to wait", Void said rolling his eyes," Which is such a shame. I was looking really forward to killing them".

Nathalie bristled. Duusu wasn't kidding when she said he was dangerous.

Gabriel narrowed his eyes," Why come now? After a year of them and myself being active, why come now?", he asked.

Void groaned," Because Tikki and Plagg got smart and threw us into a pocket dimension that took us eons to get out off", he explained," I bet it was that Plagg's idea. He always annoyed Null".

" Pocket dimension?", Nathalie inquired.

" Oh yes, there are tons of them", Void said," Each one more annoying than the last. I swear the moment I get my hands on Plagg that little shit's gonna regret stealing my crown".

' My crown', Duusu pondered.

Duusu's eyes widened," Who are we speaking to?", she asked.

" Me obviously", Void scoffed.

" No. Who is speaking? Null or Shen", Duusu asked.

Void rolled his eyes before his body stilled as a white blur, causing his transformation to drop. The spirit shuddered and fell to his knees as a kwami rose above him.

It was pure white, almost a blinding colour, with blank eyes staring at them. The creepiest part was the third eye that moved along with it's other two.

" Hello Null", Nooroo said bravely.

Null sneered," Nooroo, Duusu. I see you still choose these pathetic forms of yours", he said voice laced with what sounded like disgust," I'm disappointed".

" An emotion quite acquainted with, I'm sure", Duusu said dryly.

" Shut your mouth!"

" I don't take orders from you anymore", Duusu said bravely.

Void looked up weakly from his position, eyes focused in the peacock kwami," D-D-Duusu", he said weakly.

Duusu turned her attention to the spirit," Xiao Shen", she said before turning to Null," Look what you've done to my chosen. You rendered him this broken thing".

Null scoffed," Not my fault most humans are pathetic creatures. I told Tikki this was a useless endeavor", he said snarling," Can barely fight two matured nymphs".

Gabriel stepped forward," Who are you?", he asked angrily.

Null turned to him and Nathalie couldn't help but shiver, his eyes were so empty, she couldn't even sense a single emotion from within him.

" My name is Null, the kwami of Obscurity and the rightful King to the kwami empire of Elysium", Null said.

" You are not Elysium's rightful King", Nooroo argued," The Crown chose Plagg because he puts the people before himself".

" Silence you ungrateful heathen", Null hissed," You want someone like him to rule you".

" Tikki and Plagg ruled together as equals and Elysium has prospered since their union", Duusu said getting up in Null's face before Nooroo pulled her back.

" Are you mad? Duusu, your body isn't fully healed yet, you'll be unmade", Nooroo warned.

" Oh yes Duusu, listen to your 'friend'. But I'm sure once you're unmade, a much more competent kwami who won't let their feelings of lust cloud their judgement become the new kwami of Emotion", Null said cruelly.

Duusu bristled and the two humans eyed her, one in suspicion and the other in concern.

" What is he talking about, Duusu?", Nooroo asked.

" Nothing important for you. Your holders maybe...", he said, a small smirk appearing on as he turned to look at Mrs Agreste," She's quite beautiful, almost as beautiful as my Tikki".

" She's not yours!", Duusu snapped, causing Nooroo to cover his friend's mouth.

Gabriel, who had been quiet and watching the exchange in interest, glared at the tiny god," What are you getting at?", he asked.

" I've been watching you. You have mighty potential to be my holder, Gabriel but I like the work you're doing with Nooroo. And your reasoning is quite heroic. Using the miraculous to bring your wife back to life", Null said with a chuckle," If only it was so simple for me. My wife, my dear Tikki was seduced by that pretender Plagg and had become tainted by his darkness. We were about to become one, and then SHE CHOSE HIM, SHE SHARED HER TOUCHES WITH HIM, SHE GAVE HER BODY TO HIM, SHE MERGED WITH HIM!", he growled angrily," Everything that was supposed to be mine was split between them... she was supposed to mine", he breathed heavily.

Nathalie had the gall to feel bad for the kwami before her. But her pity was short-lived when she realised Null still didn't feel anything. And one look at Gabriel already told her he too wasn't buying what this kwami was saying. Not even a speck of anger or sadness within him.

" But I suppose that's enough of me. Mt chosen has heard this story quite a lot", Null said as he gazed back at Emilie," I can sense your wife's soul within her so she's not quite dead... yet".

Gabriel stepped forward and placed his hand on the glass case.

" The sarcophagus traps spirits in and keeps other worldly beings out", Gabriel explained," Death won't reach her so long as its powered".

" Interesting", Null said," I'm quite impressed. Maybe you humans aren't so dumb after all", he mused," Your minion there had a point though: the miraculous is meaningless when it's broken".

" But the wish is the only thing that could save her", Gabriel said.

" Hmm... not quite. The wish can cause more damage than help usually. Balances need to be maintained and all that. So if you want to bring someone to life, like your wife, her current predicament would transfer over to someone else you're close to, like say... your son", Null said with a hum.

Gabriel bristled at the idea of losing Adrien.

" But I can't lose Adrien, he's the only reason why Emilie stayed", Gabriel said desperately.

Nathalie, Duusu and Nooroo's eyes widened. That was one thing Gabriel left out of the evil monologues.

" Is there perhaps a way you could help?", Gabriel asked desperately.

For a split second Nathalie felt pure joyful cruelty in Null but that faded as quick as it came.

" I don't have the powers to help you with your predicament, unfortunately", Null said," But... there is someone I know with the power you need".

Nooroo's eyes widened," No... not her please. Please Null, not her!", he said.

Duusu growled," If you so touch a single antenna on the princess' head, I'll-"

" She's just a nymph, Null. Just barely a few decades older than Earth", Nooroo pleaded.

" Who are you talking about?", Gabriel asked.

" One thing kwamis never talk about are their small, innocent vulnerable **offsprings**", Null said calmly," And Tikki and Plagg are no exception. Poor nymph hasn't been allowed on Earth since the Tut mummy incident back in Egypt five thousand years ago".

He continued," There are some secrets kwamis keep from their holders and even the guardians. And the **Phoenix kwami of Resurrection** is no exception".

* * *

Something was wrong, Plagg could feel it.

It was third period and Plagg was already getting impatient. Sometimes he could feel Adrien slipping before hastily getting back up, putting on that model smile for his concerned friend. He despised it when Adrien lied for anything other to protect himself and his identity. Bubble boy wanted to help him, and as much as Plagg's opinion of Nino soured during the course of the liar's return and Marinette's isolation, he was grateful that the dj hadn't left his kit yet.

Yet, because Plagg knew Karma personally and he knew it would bite Adrien's head off someday soon.

Plagg smiled a little when he heard the faint sound of Adrien's chuckle. The boy reminded him of his own children. Except the fact his children weren't confined to their home and Plagg actually made time to see them.

Maybe he'll let Adrien meet them... someday. Did he ever talk about his children to the kid, Plagg wondered. Eventually Adrien would meet Grimm and since luck never was usually on Plagg's side, Adrien might meet Veera as well. Plagg shuddered, he hoped Adrien would never meet Veera.

Plagg pondered, was he a good father? He did make time to visit his children, especially when Adrien was sleeping. But ever since Sandboy, the boy would wake up randomly in the night just to check if Plagg was there. Plagg's sleeping area had went from Adrien's sock drawer to Adrien's other pillow in the span of one particularly awful night. He hoped his kits would understand...

A comforting aura surrounded Plagg reassuringly and- oh bless that beautiful wife of his, she always knew how to make him feel better- he began to relax. He could practically hear Tikki humming a beautiful hymn from home. It calmed him significantly and drowned his doubts away.

But then he caught the smell of something almost intoxicating, that it made him gag. And that in itself was impressive feat.

It smelled like a rotting corpse, a bunch of rotting corpses.

It smelled like Death...

Grimm.

Plagg growled, his acid green eyes glowing fervently and he became almost unaware of the fact that he shot out of Adrien's bag and out the school. He was lucky nobody noticed.

He was just barely away from the school when he felt himself collide into a body just as small as his own.

" Plagg?"

Plagg growled as he looked at Grimm angrily," You-!", he yelled.

" My lord please, I'm not here to collect your Miracles' souls", Grimm said hastily," I come in peace on a non-duty but still a duty purpose".

" What are you talking about?", Plagg questioned.

" My king"

Plagg turned around to find Chee and Quill along with the rest of Earth's Champions bowing their heads in respect and a small amount of fear. They were in physical forms similar to Plagg and Tikki's current forms.

" We have some grave news for you", Quill said nervously.

" What is it? What's going on?", Plagg asked.

Chee eyed him nervously," My king, my brethren and I have made a gigantic mistake on our part and allowed twelve rebel Fearling pass while fighting eight other decoy ships off", he said timidly.

" What", Plagg hissed, eyes glowing.

" It was a small mistake, Plagg", Grimm said.

" A small mistake that COULD'VE COSTED ME ADRIEN!", Plagg said angrily, a strong dark aura surrounding all of them.

Quill gasped in pain," W-W-We're sorry, my king. It won't happen again", he wheezed.

" LIKE HELL IT WON'T! I COULD LOSE MY CHOSEN, A HUMAN I CONSIDER MY OWN SON BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPIDITY", Plagg shrieked.

Plagg began to look near monstrous. His fangs grew longer and green acid threatened to spill from his mouth the angrier he got. Claws grew from his paws and his ears curved to look more like devil horns than cat ears. The kwamis cowered in fear as the aura grew stronger and more painful.

Then like an angel from the heaven's above, their saviour in red arrived.

" Plagg", a soft voice from behind said kwami said gently.

Plagg whipped his head around to find Tikki with her own light pink aura countering his. She looked at him calmly with a concerned look in her eyes.

" Please calm down. You're hurting them", Tikki said softly.

" Hurting them?", Plagg murmured, like he was lost in a trance.

" Yes, please drop your aura. Adrien and Marinette are safe right now and your kitten needs you", Tikki said softly.

It was like something snapped in Plagg's mind and brought him back to reality. Slowly his form returned to a much friendlier state and he looked apologetically at his soldiers.

" Not again...", he murmured.

Chee breathed, feeling a little light-headed until Tikki's aura surrounded them like a blanket, taking away their weakening states and calming them down immensely.

" I've heard everything", Tikki started.

The Champions looked down in guilt as their queen mentioned their failure.

" While I'm disappointed, there really isn't time for guilt trips and scoldings. Earth's minutes away from an invasion so we need to act fast and efficiently", Tikki said firmly.

" Of course, our Queen", Quill said politely.

" Guard the edge of the atmosphere and destroy as much as you can of them", Tikki said.

" Split up this time. It's better that you work in teams", Plagg said speaking up.

" As Plagg said. Split up, we need as many defense lines as possible", Tikki said strictly," We need some of you on the ground and others just outside Earth. Are we clear?".

" YES MA'AM!"

" Chee, Quill, Grimm", Tikki called the three as the other Champions had split.

" Is everything okay, our beloved leaders?", Chee asked nervously.

" Everything's fine right now. But the reason we called you three here is that we've got a special job for you lot", Plagg said.

" What is it?", Chee asked.

" You three... are going peacock hunting", Tikki said simply," And be our chosen's temporary kwami for the time being".

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8: Some Help

**So I don't know if you all remember, but back in Chapter 4, there was a small scene with Master Fu, where Wayzz warned him about the cracked jewellery. That scene is coming into play now, and now you're all about to meet a new character who I personally have been excited to write about.****Get ready**

* * *

Chapter 8: Some Help

The melodic sound of a pan flute played softly through the starry night sky.

Amongst dense trees on a luscious island in the stars, a young boy played his pan flute calmly as he looked up to the stars. While his posture was relaxed, his eyes were alert as ever.

And so was the kwami who laid in the crook of his neck snugly.

His music drifted across the island, drowning out the snores of every little inhabitant that slept peacefully in the night.

It was awfully quiet, the boy mused. Worryingly quiet.

A twig snapped but the boy didn't move one bit. His kwami had taken to hiding in his ginger hair.

" Adults don't belong here, Fu"

Master Fu chuckled," I know... but can't I visit an old friend?", he said.

Violet eyes peeked from out of the makeshift nest up in the trees. They weren't their curious selves, in actual fact they looked rather annoyed now. The boy stood up and jumped towards the ground.

Fu stumbled when he felt the island shake as the boy landed, the boy remained undisturbed as ever.

It was his domain after all.

" Hello David, haven't aged a day, I see", Fu said.

" Funny. You know I don't age physically" David said as he walked off towards the beach.

" So much for my attempt at breaking the tension, huh", Fu said teasingly.

" What are you doing here, Fu?", David asked rudely.

" Pan is required back on Earth", Master Fu said firmly.

" By whose orders exactly?", David asked.

" The Order of the Guardians", Master Fu replied.

" Well in that case", David said as he sat on the rock," You can leave. 'Cause I'm not leaving".

" Earth is in danger", Fu said.

" Earth is always in danger. That's why there are kwamis guarding it", David said as he threw a rock towards the sea of stars, the hoop earrings shining in the moonlight," I don't know why I need to be involved in every dilemma".

" But this is serious, David! Void has returned", Fu stressed.

" Oh well, another Ladybug and Black Cat bites the dust", David said nonchalantly.

" Their miraculouses have been cracked"

" Among the several others that have been through the millennia", David retorted.

" They'll die, David"

" Everyone dies eventually, myself excluded"

" They have their whole life ahead of them, David!", Fu cried.

" I'm sure they'll live long enough to graduate from whatever university they came from"

" THEY'RE JUST CHILDREN, DAVID!"

David froze," What?...", his voice was devoid of emotion.

" The Ladybug holder is only 14... and the Black Cat holder is 15", Fu explained.

" What?", David repeated.

Fu had let it sink in as David thought over Fu's last words. When the ginger-haired boy looked back at the guardian, Fu saw rage in the boy's eyes.

" Wayzz, shell on", Fu said quickly.

" Emmbers, Rise Up!", David roared as his kwami.

Fu was right to transform immediately. Because David had looked ready for murder as he raised his kunai above his head before bringing it down in a battle cry.

Unlike Ladybug and Chat Noir's suit, David's suit had more of an armored look to it and his mask appeared to be just paint smeared across the top half of his face. The colour scheme had reminded Fu of blazing fire the way the red, orange and yellow faded together.

Fu was a skilled fighter. But so was David. It was hard keeping up with dodging and attacking. Fu may have had more experience on his side but David had eternal youth and Resurrection on his side.

Fu had only one real option left.

" Shell-ter!", Fu yelled before the green shield. And in time as well as David's kunai came hurtling down, hitting the shield.

" You idiot! How could you do something so risky?!", David yelled angrily," No one is supposed to be as young as me!".

" They were Miracles. The chosen ones for the job. I had to", Fu explained.

" NO, YOU DIDN'T", David shrieked, his kunai flying out of his hand and stabbing an ape square in the chest, the poor creature dropping dead in seconds.

This brought David back into reality. He sighed as he stepped away from Fu's shield over to the ape, whose still body continued bleeding out. He bent down on one knee and loomed over the creature calmly. He removed his blood-stained kunai and placed the weapon back in its place. He placed his right hand over the creature's chest.

" Rebirth!", David exclaimed.

In a flash of fiery light, the ape, with its wound healed like it never existed, jumped back to life before running and screeching back into the dense forest.

" Emmbers, Burn Out", David said softly, his suit going away as a little kwami landed in his hand, looking exhausted.

" You okay, Emmbers?", David asked concerned.

Emmbers yawned tiredly," Sleepy...", she murmured.

David smiled fondly as he stared down at his friend.

Fu had transformed back and Wayzz floated closely. Wayzz smiled, they had chosen perfectly for Emmbers.

" Is that her?", Fu asked in awe," The Kwami of Resurrection".

Fu had never seen the legendary kwami so close. The threats of Plagg's cataclysm had nulled and spiked his curiosity at the same time.

" Yes, it's her", David replied," Emmbers the phoenix Kwami of Resurrection. The one who walks along Creation and Destruction. One of four offsprings of Tikki and Plagg".

" Sometimes I believed she and the others were myths", Fu admitted," May I see her?".

" You can see her well from here", David huffed.

Fu backed off. He had been told David wouldn't let someone see her willingly. He had gone through the rules with Tikki and Plagg once and rarely disobeyed.

" So", David said lazily leaning against the tree bark," Tell me about Bug and Cat".

* * *

They had been walking for a while around the island as Fu explained the situation to David.

Emmbers munched on the chocolate bar David always kept stashed for her as she watched the human and David interact.

She loved David. He had been good company the last century and her best Phoenix yet. He kept her safe and fed, just like he had promised Tikki and Plagg.

The circumstances under which they had met had been less than ideal. The Guardians and the Zodiac kwamis along with Tikki and Plagg had been searching a chosen for her for millennia, hoping to find one that won't take advantage of her power. But alas they found one in David.

Unfortunately for them, when Emmbers met him, he was lying in a cold pool of his own blood in the middle of an icy lake with a large fracture in his skull. Another _minor_ detail was that the boy had been dead for a few minutes.

Plagg had been angry. Tikki was mourning. Emmbers was just frustrated.

Frustrated enough to just resurrect him on the spot, no thoughts of the consequences necessary.

Tikki and Plagg had given her the scolding of a kwami lifetime that day. Well mostly Tikki, Plagg was trying to make sure a very much **alive **David try not to kill himself in the wake of his resurrection.

Why did David try to kill himself? The answer was simple: humans weren't made for resurrection.

Emmbers didn't understand everything well, she had been freshly conceived when Tikki began the creation of humans. But from the kwami understood, the human mind couldn't comprehend as many things as kwamis could. That was why humans were wary of things they didn't understand.

And David didn't understand why he was still alive.

So the boy tried to rectify the little 'mistake'. But luckily, Plagg had slapped Emmbers' miraculous on and the boy used it to ground himself.

It had taken a while. But at least nowadays, David could take off his miraculous and not go off the deep end. And Emmbers was ever so grateful towards her kwami parents for finding someone worthy of her rather controversial power.

Emmbers eyes met David's while the boy spoke with Fu. Her chosen looked incredibly troubled. And who wouldn't? The very land of which they stand on was considered a resting place for the souls of human children and kwami nesting grounds.

Souls plus unborn kwami nymphs equals to frequent rebel Fearling attacks. Which meant it would be a disastrous to leave Nursery so abruptly. Preparations were still needed to be made and someone needed to create order amongst the souls.

There was **Poppins**, but Emmbers considered the woman to be in Earth terms 'a stick in the mud'. Which meant the Lost Boys would be least likely to listen to her.

" The island looks well", Wayzz commented as he flew over, bowing respectfully," It must have a great liking to your chosen".

Emmbers smiled and hummed to agree.

" What's happening on Earth?", Emmbers asked.

Wayzz sighed," Straight to the point as ever, Lady Emmbers", he said chuckling," Null has returned with Void. He cracked the Ladybug and Black Cat miraculous".

Emmbers tilted her head," Is Mother and Baba okay?", she asked.

" They're fine. Your father however... I can feel his anger growing", Wayzz said worriedly.

" Null can do that to him", Emmbers said, shivering when she said Null's name.

She didn't have good memories of that traitor.

" So what's David and I supposed to do if we go to Earth?", Emmbers asked.

" We were hoping you, David and possibly another one of your brother's chosen would stand in place for Ladybug and Chat Noir. There's another worrisome villain in Earth by the name of Hawk Moth. Master fears Hawk Moth is allying himself with Void and we can't have that", Wayzz explained.

" That definitely sounds bad", Emmbers said," But guarding the nymph grounds is also really important. Some dumb fearlings really don't listen to Baba a lot", she said," It would be difficult to leave".

Wayzz nodded," I understand. But consider...", he said.

" Emmbers!", David called.

Emmbers zoomed over to her beloved chosen as the immortal boy walked outside of a hearing distance of a human.

" How bad does it sound?", David asked.

" Someone on Earth has Nooroo's miraculous and is using it for evil. Couple that with Null and you get Ragnarok II", Emmbers said," If we were to go, we'd probably have to take Terra and Marina with us. Fall and Aakil too", she said.

David frowned," All four of you? Together on Earth with your folks. That's dangerous. REALLY DANGEROUS. The Phoenix, The Azure Dragon, The White Tiger and the Black Turtle have never been on Earth together, along with the embodiments of Creation and Destruction", he said tiredly," I sincerely hope that when we go, no one finds out what you're capable of".

" So... we're going?", Emmbers said surprised.

" Yes, yes we are", David said," Bug and Cat may need all the help they can get. I'll talk with Marina to see if she'll tag along with Terra. It may take some convincing but I'm sure Mowgli will let me have Fall and Aakil for the time being", he said.

" Who will watch the island?", Emmbers asked.

" Mowgli. He's got his prowess even without Fall's miraculous. And Poppins' is still here. She'll help out", David said as he stared towards the starry sky.

" Do you miss Earth?", Emmbers asked.

" Not really", David said shrugging," The homesickness kind of left the more time I spent here", he added before smiling," Besides, I've got all the home I'll ever need here in Nursery and over at Elysium".

Emmbers grinned," Glad you think that way", she said before squealing," I'll finally see Baba and Mother again after all this time", she squealed happily," I wonder how Earth looks now?".

David chuckled at his kwamis excitement," Well, I bet its got more buildings this time", he said jokingly," This might turn out to be really weird in the beginning too. I mean... I haven't used my alter-ego name in years. It was really dorky", he said.

Emmbers laughed," I wouldn't have had it any other way. Now let's head back and find Terra", she said before grinning playfully at her chosen," ..._Peter Pan"_.

End of Chapter 8

* * *

**FINALLY FINISHED!**

**So yes, so y'all got to meet David and Emmbers. I'm sorry if this chapter was a little confusing but I will drop more background on these two cuties later. And by then you'll learn also about Marina and Terra, Aakil and Fall.**

**But as a base: Terra, Emmbers, Fall and Aakil are the offsprings of Tikki and Plagg. I'll elaborate more on that later.**

**David is actually based on a true person with the same name. He was the brother of the author of _Peter Pan _who had died during an ice skating incident similar to the one above just on the eve of his 14th birthday. Pretty sad.**

**There will be Peter Pan elements surrounding David. So do expect a caricature of a _particular little girl__ and captain_.**

**Next chapter is back to Marinette and Adrien who have no idea of the impending doom heading towards them. Hope you enjoyed this and remember to review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Paris under siege (Part 1)

**So I have come to a decision**:

**For as long as I have been writing Broken, I have been at odds of whether or not I should have one of the love square ships be the endgame. And I have come to my decision**:

**Adrien and Marinette will not be together romantically, for reasons such as this is a more plot-driven story and many more. And I'm not that big of a fan of the love square anymore (please don't hurt me), I'm more into MLB for the lore (and our neighborhood cheese overlord Plagg). Hope ya'll understand and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Happy Reading!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Paris under siege (Part 1)

Marinette wouldn't mind dying as of right now.

Lila was spewing her lies out again, sitting in Marinette's _old_ seat while their classmates listened eagerly on to the Italian's latest story.

The girl sighed. She eyed her ancestors who looked at her sympathetically. They had hidden themselves from her classmates, only allowing her to see them and hoping their presence would draw a little comfort for the young Ladybug.

Hippolyta fumed silently, possibly ready to skewer the liar if not for Rashida and Abrielle holding her back. Mio was surprisingly calm, but her glare was murderous. The others merely looked on with calm expressions, but Marinette could practically _feel_ their anger from where she sat.

She felt something hit her leg and Marinette jolted slightly. She looked down at her purse and opened it up to question Tikki, but was surprised by the presence of another kwami along with her own.

Marinette's brows drew together in question but Tikki's gaze told her everything. 'Later'.

Plagg and Chee zipped into Adrien's bag without anyone noticing. The black cat kwami sighed while the cheetah kwami looked aroune the bag in awe. The latter had never been this close to humans before.

" Very diverse", Chee mumbled and Plagg smirked.

Plagg placed his paw against his mouth in a quieting motion while pointing upward. They should keep quiet as to not draw attention. Adrien was still blissfully unaware of what was happening in his bag.

In actual fact, Adrien was on the verge of falling asleep on his desk.

His head was pounding and felt heavy. And he was incredibly thirsty to add to his rising stress. Lila wasn't much help either.

He eyed Marinette at the back and felt his heart grow heavy. He rather missed the shy designer he once had called a friend, but she's been avoiding him like the plague.

He only wished for her to stop bothering Lila so much. The Italian may actually stop tormenting her if Marinette just followed his lead.

Adrien then noticed the absence of his ancestors (he's calling them that from now on) and grew a little worried. Did the ring suck them back? Did they escape who knows where? Did they leave him? Adrien felt his breathing speed up a little..

" Adrien", the model picked Plagg's voice out from the noise and looked down at his bag where the kwami actually looked concerned.

" Calm down, kiddo. They're outside", Plagg mouthed.

Adrien gave his kwami a single, curt nod that if you blinked, you'd miss it. He sat up straight again and went back to his work he had lost concentration on for the last ten minutes.

The bell had rung, signaling the end of the period and the beginning of lunch. Marinette hurriedly left the class and avoided everyone's surprise gazes. Lila smirked at the designer's plight while Adrien frowned in concern.

Marinette slammed the bathroom stall door closed as she sat on the toilet, the two kwamis floated out of her bag.

" Tikki, who is this?", Marinette asked, her voice laced with panic and mild curiosity.

" Marinette, I'd like you to meet Quill", Tikki said formally," Quill, this is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, my lastest chosen".

" Pleasure to meet you, Marinette", Quill said cheerfully.

" Pleasure to meet you too, Quill", Marinette said warily," Tikki, what's this all about?".

" Her Majesty appointed me temporarily as your kwami for the duration. My power is Defense, which will be useful for the upcoming invasion", Quill explained

Marinette turned paler than before," Invasion?! Tikki, what are they talking about?", her voice went octaves higher than usual.

" Marinette, please calm down sweetie", Tikki said calmly," There's something I need to tell you...".

* * *

Adrien slipped away from his friends nd Lila and had gone to sit under one of the staircases alone. His ancestors followed him closely with concern.

Husani bristled as something plucked his core, making him stop mid-float. Citlalic, who was behind him stared with concern at the Egyptian black cat.

" _Husani, what's wrong_?", Citlalic asked worriedly.

" _There's darkness in the Earth's atmosphere... darkness that doesn't belong here_", Husani rasped as he and his Aztec successor sped back to the others.

" _What kind of darkness?_", Citlalic asked curiously

" _Like Plagg's but more... corrupted_", Husani said shivering," _I need to talk to him and the boy_".

Adrien plopped down on the ground, rubbing his arms as he shivered.

" _That liar is really a piece of work_", Herakles mumbled as he sat down next to Adrien.

" She's not that bad...", Adrien said sheepishly.

" _Yeah, she's **evil**. That's what she is_", Haider said as he laid across Adrien's legs," _You must separate yourself from that one, little cub. She'll corrupt you_".

" I wish I could, but she has it good with my father", Adrien sighed," I don't know how she did it but my father favours her over my other friends now".

" _How is your father even alive? I expected the complete Zeus treatment from Plagg if he's such a jerk_", Alejo asked,"_ I mean I wasn't there to witness it either but Husani told me stories_".

" My father's just a little strict, but he means well", Adrien said defensively.

" _Boy, there's a fine line between strict and controlling. Your father is controlling_", Nam said as he ran his ghostly fingers through Adrien's hair.

Adrien looked down and bit his bottom lip in consideration. He really didn't want to believe his father is a bad person. He heard his bag unzip and glanced at Plagg who looked surprisingly worried.

" Plagg, is everything okay?", Adrien asked.

" Kid, there's something you need to know-", Plagg said seriously before being cut off by Husani.

" _Is the Earth being invaded?_", Husani asked as he kneeled down.

Plagg's eyes widened," Husani-".

" _Oh Ra, it is_", Husani said slightly horrified.

" Invaded? Plagg, what's going on?", Adrien asked worriedly.

" Earth's about to be invaded", Chee said zipping out of Adrien's bag.

Adrien blinked," Another kwami?", he said in awe.

" Good afternoon to you, young Chat Noir. I'm Chee, the kwami of Speed, your temporary kwami for the duration of your mortal life", Chee said bowing.

Adrien frowned," Temporary kwami? Plagg, what's he talking about?", he asked.

" _Hello?! People! Invasion anyone?!_", Husani stressed.

" Kid, it's too dangerous for you to transform into Chat Noir. Tactics had to be changed. I had to get help", Plagg explained," If you transform, you'll deteriorate quicker. I'd rather not take any risks with you and Bug transforming".

" _To put it short, kid: Plagg cares_", Herakles added.

" It's actually really cute to watch", Chee commented.

Adrien looked down at his ring, the monstrous crack ever visible on it, reminding him of when everything came crashing down (even though it just occurred yesterday).

Adrien sighed," You have a point there", he said before turning to Chee," So where's your miraculous?".

Chee smiled before diving into Adrien's bag, pulling out out his miraculous," It goes around her ankle", he explained as he struggled to hold the jewellery," Ugh, it's so much easier to pick these up in our other form".

Adrien gently took the miraculous with a smile before slipping it on. The miraculous immediately went from its cheetah print to a silver anklet.

" _Hey! At least it matches with your clothes_", Citlalic said smiling.

Adrien grinned weakly before turning to Plagg and Chee," So... invasion?", he looked at them curiously.

" It's most likely part of Void's plan to get to you and Ladybug. I'm not sure what he promised the Fearlings to even get them to consider coming here but it must have been big", Chee said deep in thought.

" Does Veera know about it?", Plagg asked.

" She's aware. And because of that, it's very likely she's on her way to Earth. Who knows, maybe she'll visit you", Chee said grinning playfully.

Plagg groaned. The last thing he needed was a visit from Veera. And it was his kwami's reaction that made Adrien curious about Veera.

" Who's Veera?", Adrien asked.

" _You didn't even tell him about Veera_", Hēi Māo said surprised, speaking out for the first time since last night last Adrien heard.

" Plagg never told me anything about his past. Aside from the dinosaur thing", Adrien said frowning," Will it be a problem?".

" Not in the slightest", Chee reasoned.

" ADRIEN DUDE, WHERE ARE YOU?", Nino called out.

Adrien cringed. Going with Nino meant going back to Lila, which was the last thing he wanted. But he sucked up at his feelings, picked up his school bag and stood up to face his best friend.

" I'm here, Nino", Adrien said quietly.

Nino breathed a sigh of relief," There you are, dude. I was afraid you almost dropped dead somewhere", he said.

Adrien chuckled nervously," Sorry Nino, i just needed a rest somewhere", he said.

" Okay, just tell me next time when you're feeling low next time", Nino said concerned," You should really head home".

" I'll be fine, Nino", Adrien said puffing out his chest," I'm a big boy", he said confidently before breaking into a coughing fit.

Nino snorted as he helped his friend keep steady," Sometimes 'big boy' needs to admit defeat. C'mon, let's get you to the nurse", he said softly.

" _Y'know, this Nino kid is really starting to grow on me_", Herakles said floating next to Adrien with a cheeky grin.

Adrien glared at him viciously.

" _But he's right though, a good warrior knows a losing battle when he sees one_", Nam said calmly.

Adrien grumbled under his breath about annoying ghosts, which unbeknownst to the model, Nino caught wind of what he heard. He looked at Adrien worryingly and about to ask what was the model grumbling about before he heard a panicked yet excited cry.

" NINO!", Alya was running at them as fast as she could, waving her phone," You have to check this out!!", she screamed excitedly.

" Alya, what's going on?", Nino asked.

" Just look!", Alya said grinning as she showed them her phone where the news were displayed before them.

" **Don't be bemused, it's just the news! Nadja Chamack here with worrisome news. Just a couple of minutes ago, Paris was greeted by several unidentified flying ships entering the Earth's atmosphere. Parisian authorities have already gathered at the sight where it's all happening. I'm here with Officer Raincomprix on the scene. Officer, tell us what you know**** so far**"

" **No contact has been established as of yet. We are waiting for someone on their side to appear**", Sabrina's dad said," **Nothing has been confirmed or denied yet**".

" **Has either Ladybug or Chat Noir show up to the scene yet?**", Nadja asked.

"** No, there hasn't been any sightings of them since yesterday****. But not to worry, my men and I have everything under control**"

"** I have no doubts about that****. Thank you for your time, Officer Raincomprix**", Nadja said with a friendly smile before her gaze flickered to somewhere offscreen," **Something's happening?**".

The camera turned towards the ship. where a massive door opened and a platform emerged to act as a staircase.

Adrien sucked in a sharp breath when he saw the being from the inside step out into the light. He could hear other students around them gasp.

It was **huge**.

" Dudes... that thing's got at least 10 FEET on all of us", Nino murmured as they continued watching.

Adrien gulped. Looking at the enemies, he could already tell they were going to be tough. Mixing in their enormous size and their heavily armoured bodies, Adrien knew this was going to be a tough battle for him and Ladybug, especially with their condition.

"**_ Paris!_**", the being started speaking," **_My people and I mean you no care_**", it said bluntly.

Questions were exclaimed by reporters who the police were trying to keep calm. Adrien could see the creature was becoming irritated by the noise. He shifted uncomfortably as he continued watching.

"**_ We have no care for your kind and spare you no special thought. However, there are two beings of your kind we are quite interested in. You may recognize them as Ladybug and Chat Noir. But to us... they are known as The Miracle Champions of Elysium... and our next meal ticket_**", it said darkly.

Adrien paled and felt the bile rise in his throat. These creatures wanted to eat him! Him and Ladybug. The model's stomach turned queasy at the thought.

There were shouts all around him, from the people through the camera and his fellow schoolmates. They were all thoroughly terrified.

" **_Ladybug, Chat Noir... if you're watching... I suggest you come quickly. Otherwise... well-_**", the being chuckled darkly.

Another creature jumped from out of somewhere, landing near the S.W.A.T team. It was on all fours and hissed the men who opened fire on the being. The bullets merely **bounced** off its armour.

It raced towards one man, ripping his gun out of his hand and taking a large bite. The now **headless** body was flung to the other side of the area, much to everyone's horror.

" **_The population of Paris would have to do for a starter course_**"

* * *

A portal opened in Master Fu's living room. Out of the portal stepped Master Fu, David in his civilian attire and a young lady much older than Chat Noir and Ladybug themselves.

" Huh, Earth changed a lot since I left", the lady said thoughtfully, her voice laced with the hint of a light accent.

She was currently transformed as she gazed around the room. Wavy brown hair was pulled into a braid. Much like David when he's transformed, her suit looked much more armoured compared to the Parisian heroes, except her colour scheme was blue and gold. The bottom of her face was obscured by a mask that was connected to small tubing that went down to her armoured neck. In her hand was a long golden trident.

" Your home is quite lovely, Great Guardian"

" Thank you, my dear", Fu said before turning towards the horse kwami," Thank you for your assistance, Kaalki".

" My pleasure, my guardian", Kaalki said respectfully before disappearing back into the miracle box.

" So where's Bug and Cat? I'd like to get to know the situation better", David said impatiently before Emmbers whispered in his ear," And Emmbers wants to see her parents".

" Are Mother and Baba here?", a new voice emerged.

Two more kwamis appeared from David's hoodie pocket. Much like Emmbers, they were smaller than the average size and had a certain glow.

" I don't sense them, Fall", the black turtle kwami said quietly.

" They're not here, your graces", Fu said as he stared in awe at the little kwamis before him.

His awe was because of two things. The first reason was because he had never seen kwami offsprings in his entire lifetime (he had met David in the past, but the boy was transformed so he had never seen Emmbers until that day) and the offsprings of Tikki and Plagg, Creation and Destruction was an honor not many guardians lived to see. The second reason was that these four kwamis (the fourth one was currently powering the lady) were essentially the Four Guardians of China. The Phoenix, The Azure Dragon, The White Tiger and The Black Turtle were gathered together. In his home.

It was an honour he felt he truly didn't deserve.

" Do you know where they are? Or where they'll be, Aakil?", Fall asked curiously.

" They're still quite a distance away. Humans have an education system, yes? Perhaps they're in attendance", Emmbers said.

" Can girls attend school yet?", the lady asked curiously.

" They did in my time, Cora", David replied with his arms crossed," So they probably still do".

Cora shrugged," I was only asking! Mind you, most of my education took place with the tutors back in Elysium along with Terra so bugger off", she huffed.

Before David could retort, Aakil shushed them," Mother and Baba are at a place called College Francois Dupont, a school by the looks of it...".

" Then let's get-"

" We must not leave yet. We need to wait 10 minutes before leaving", Aakil said.

" Why?"

Aakil pouted," Because I'm the kwami who was stuck with the power of premonition. Therefore you should just do as I say as to not change the upcoming time", he said sternly," And I know for a fact even though I can't physically see you right now, you're pulling your face because I foretold this exact conversation five minutes ago. Pull your face right, David, you're not a member of the Magi Council".

" Roasted", Emmbers snickered.

David stuck his tongue out at his kwami, annoyed that Emmbers was siding with her brother even though it was inevitable.

" Aakil's going with you, I'm taking Fall", David muttered to Cora who too was snickering at the little jab.

" Aakil was going with me whether he insulted you or not. I need him to tell me where I should send the waters or I otherwise might accidentally drown the Parisians", Cora said twirling her trident.

" Cora's correct", Fall said softly," You'll need my powers if you need to keep track of Ladybug and Chat Noir after all. You'll be better off with me anyway", he said.

" So long as you don't make jabs at me like Aakil did, I'll be fine", David mumbled.

Fall smiled," You'll be transformed anyway", he said.

" Also, you're dealing with the offsprings of Plagg, the Kwami of Destruction and Chaos. Jabs at your personality and life in general is inevitable", Aakil said grinning.

" So you tell me..."

Emmbers giggled at her brother's antics and David's irritation and she could see Fu too was amused with everything happening. The light-heartedness ended when Wayzz returned to the room in a panic.

" Master! Master!", Wayzz yelled.

" Wayzz, what's the matter?", Fu said worriedly.

" You need to see the news!", Wayzz said," Something's happened".

Fu rushed to the TV as quickly as he could with David and Cora along with the young kwamis behind him. David froze as he saw the image of the large Fearling through the screen.

" Fearlings", Wayzz said," Rebels by the looks of it".

" How did they get through towards Earth?", Fu asked.

" Most likely Null made them an entry way. All they had to do then was to fool the guards guarding the atmosphere", Cora said grimacing, imagining Plagg's anger.

" And I knew things were too quiet in Nursery! Take that, Mowgli! I was right to be paranoid!", David ranted.

" You are aware of who that Fearling is", Fu asked.

" That's Captain Pariah Vladimortisatan, leader of the Rebel Fearlings. He usually tries to conquer Nursery because of the unmade kwami nymphs that are to be birthed are their usual prey. I use usual because they tend to go after them a lot. I mostly just call him Hookie because his name's a mouthful", David said shrugging.

Everyone grew angry as they watched a Fearling ruthlessly devour a man before them.

" We need to leave, right now", David said urgently," Hookie's a ruthless barbarian. And when he says they'll feast on the Parisians instead, he means it".

" Then it's best that you leave immediately", Fu said," You can leave through the roof to avoid suspicion".

" Thank you, Great Guardian", Cora said kindly.

" Yeah, thanks Fu", David said gratefully before turning to Emmbers and Fall," You two ready?", he asked as he pulled out a pair of aviator goggles that was Fall's miraculous.

" Yep!" " Yes".

" Emmbers, Rise up! Emmbers, Fall, unify!", David called out before he transformed.

He and Cora made it up to the rooftop and looked at the surrounding area, seeing the invasion from a distance.

" Ready to take down the enemy, Loch Ness", David asked smirking.

" Ready when you are, Pan", Cora said grinning before the two raced off towards the fight.

End of Part 1

* * *

**Shit's about to get real next chapter. Get ready.****I changed Marina's name to Cora because there's too many characters that'll have their name beginning with an M. And I like diversity with the names.****As for Emmbers, Fall, Aakil and Terra, we'll learn a lot more about them in the future so get ready. I hope you all have a good day/night and stay safe!**


End file.
